Fate
by OMG.Its Janice
Summary: AU - As Callie begins her residency, life takes her on an unexpected journey where she is destined to meet the love of her life, even if it is through tragic circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Greys Anatomy is the products of Shonda Rhimes and ABC...

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Callie slowly opened her eyes as she heard the noises from outside gradually wake her from her slumber. She slowly stood up and stretched her aching muscles, she had been travelling for what felt like days and she wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week but she was here to do a job and sleep would have to become a distant second.

She made her way through to the 'locker room' and quickly jumped in the shower and freshened herself up. Once she was clean and ready she made her way through the tent she had slept in and stepped outside. The brightness of the sun instantly made her squirm as she squinted her eyes. The heat felt overwhelming for such an early hour.

"Torres! Glad to see you finally joined us in the land of the living!" a voice boomed at her

She turned to see Sergeant Miller walking towards her.

"Where do you want me Sir?" Callie asked

"Go through and have breakfast. We'll be giving out instructions at 07:00 hours"

Callie just nodded as she walked through to the tent that was filled with occupants all making a sufficient amount of noise. Callie quickly grabbed some food and sat down at the first table she found. She began chatting to the other men and women on her table and found that she had a lot in common with most of them. Callie sensed a real sense of camaraderie amongst the soldiers. Even though she had only just met them, they welcomed her like she had been friends for life.

Once breakfast was over they made their way outside to line up. As Callie stood waiting for her orders, she wondered how they were meant to cope with the searing temperatures. She was born and raised in Miami so she was used to the hot weather but this was already unbearable and she wasn't even dressed in her full combat uniform.

The orders were given out and Callie found that she was going out with two other doctors and four soldiers to a nearby site that had many wounded citizens of Iraq. They all dispersed to 'gear up' and re-group in 20 minutes to head off. As Callie climbed into the back of the truck she was greeted by a strong hand held out for her. The sun was blaring down but as she looked up she was greeted by an incredibly good looking, smiling blond. As Callie took the hand offered she pulled herself onto the back of the truck.

"Thanks" She smiled

"No worries. My name is First Sergeant Daniel Robbins" He said flashing her a killer smile which made her go slightly weak in the knees.

"Callie Torres – medic" She smiled back

They settled into the truck and began the journey to the site which was 30 miles away.

"So Torres, what brings you to Iraq?" Danny inquired after a short while.

"Well I heard that you guys have the best hotels here" Callie joked

"Yeah, we have some pretty good shops too" Danny smiled back.

"I just needed a change of pace. I just came from a really bad relationship and I was about to begin my residency which I really wasn't in the right frame of mind for… so I just signed up" Callie simply said

"Well Torres, I can promise you that this will be the best decision you have ever made"

"How long have you been here?" Callie enquired

"I've been stationed in Iraq for the past 5 years but I've been in the army for 10 years. I joined on my 18th birthday" Danny told her proudly

"That's incredible. Your family must be very proud"

"It's tradition in my family. We've been in the army for generations. My sister even considered joining but she's far too bright. She's a doctor too" He said nodding at Callie.

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Arizona Robbins. She's a fourth years PEDS resident over at Seattle Grace. She's an incredible doctor, the children love her" Danny told Callie proudly.

"She didn't want to become an Army doctor?"

"She works best with kids. Plus I think it would have killed my mom if she joined too"

Callie and Danny chatted the entire way to their destination with Danny telling Callie all the best ways to stay sane in the dessert.

As soon as they arrived at the derelict site and began helping the Iraq victims, Callie knew that she had made the right decision in leaving New York.

They spent three hours doing what they could to help the people that were there and then they headed back.

"You were pretty incredible out there Torres. You said that you were only just beginning your residency but you looked like an old pro to me" Danny told her as they sat in the truck in the blistering heat.

"I'm a rock star Robbins. Wait until I really get going!" Callie smirked

"A rock star? That's pretty hot" Danny flirted

Callie felt an unusual attraction to Danny. She dated women now supposedly but there was something about Danny that she was drawn to. Sure he was strikingly good looking and unbelievably charming but there was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

A few weeks passed and Callie settled into army life. It had been relatively slow for her first week but on the second there had been an attack on a nearby area and all hands were on deck. Callie had never experienced anything like it, she was amputating limbs in the field on conscious soldiers whilst her colleagues stood over her to protect her from danger. The adrenaline rush was incredible and just what she needed to keep her mind from wandering to her disastrous personal life and the demise of her relationship with Erica.

"Hey rock star! I haven't seen you around for a couple of days"

Callie looked up from the floor she was sitting on to see Danny walking towards her. She had been busy in the medical area all day and hadn't seen many of her colleagues.

"The life of a rock star is difficult Daniel. I don't just sit about like you soldier boys. I'm a rock star with a scalpel after all" Callie smiled when Danny burst out laughing at her latest statement.

"Oh it just gets better. You make me laugh like crazy Torres" Danny said as he settled down next to her.

"So what are you up to?" Danny asked

"Just thinking, I really haven't had much chance to do that since I got here"

"Are you missing home?"

"No not at all. I'm just thinking about the mess I made of everything back there"

"We all do stupid things and things that we regret but I'm a firm believer in fate and if those things hadn't have happened back home then you wouldn't be here now talking to me" Danny smiled

Callie smiled too. She had a natural chemistry with Danny but she wasn't sure if she was attracted to him.

"Do you ever miss home Danny? You've been here for so long"

"They do let us home on leave you know Torres!"

"I know, but 10 years is a lifetime"

"I miss home of course I do but I'm here for a reason. I'm here to make things right. I'm here on behalf of my country and I love that. I keep in touch with my family and friends; in fact I just got a letter from my sister today. Her letters always make me smile"

"You guys are pretty close yeah? Is she older or younger than you?" Callie enquired seeing Danny beam with pride when he spoke of his sister.

"She's a year younger but we have always been incredibly close. In fact it was her 27th birthday last week. I made her a scrapbook of everything that happens over here and stuck in every letter she has ever sent me in 10 years, I just haven't had a chance to send it to her yet. I think that I may wait until I go home and I can give it to her in person"

"You made a scrapbook? Dorky much?" Callie scoffed

"Hey, my sister likes handmade gifts. It's not like I can just pop down to Prada and just get her a handbag" Danny defended slightly embarrassed that he had shared about his scrapbook.

"Do you think if I stay in the army for 10 years I'll turn into a big cheese ball too?" Callie laughed

"Yeah yeah! I'm sure that I'll find something embarrassing about you! Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older sister Aria. We're not that close, we love each other but we never really got on"

"That's a shame. I value my relationship with my sister more than anything else. I was the first person that she came out too" Danny told Callie casually

"Your sister is gay?" Callie questioned

"Is that a problem? You're not homophobic are you?" Danny asked quickly

"No, no, no. God no" Callie said trailing off "In fact, I… I… My last relationship was with a woman" Callie stuttered out

"You're gay?" Danny enquired shocked

"No!... Yes?... I don't know…" Callie said sadly

"Wow, I thought that I was on to a sure thing" Danny said more to himself than Callie until he received a firm thud in his arm "Sorry" Danny grinned "I just felt like we had a connection, almost as if we were meant to be together. I know it sounds corny" Danny scoffed before Callie could

Callie didn't answer because she didn't know how to. She had felt the bond with Danny, the closeness and naturalness they shared with one another. Callie leaned across and slowly brushed her lips with Danny, it was soft and tender but there was no chemistry.

"Yep, definitely gay" Callie said as they pulled apart

Danny laughed "I honestly thought that we would have had fireworks"

"I think a few months ago we would have, before I discovered the female form" Callie added

"So you're a newborn?" Danny laughed out loud

"A what?"

"Somebody who just started dating women. My sister calls them newborns" Danny laughed at Callie's offended face "Okay so making out didn't end quite as I had envisioned but I still really want to be buddies with you…. Are we cool?" Danny asked

"We're very cool Robbins" Callie smiled relieved

They both sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the sun slowly fade away.

**THREE MONTHS LATER:**

Callie was totally gripped with Army life. She loved the thrill of everything that came with it and it was helping her medical knowledge amazingly. She was learning as she was operating and she loved that. She had made many friends during her spate in the desert but she still had her close bond with Danny. They would hang out together at every social opportunity and when they were in the field together Danny always made sure that she was looked after.

Today they were working together under intense circumstances. They had been ambushed as they tried to help a local medical centre. They were in a team of 10 but were ambushed by three times as many people as they took cover in the centre.

"Okay, we need back up now" Danny called out to his soldiers.

"I'd radioed it in Sir, back up should be here within 45 minutes"

"We don't have 45 minutes" Danny growled frustrated

Before anything further could be said or thought a helicopter flew overhead and began opening fire. They all kept cover as they wondered what was happening.

"That's one of our guys. We're good" Danny said to his team "Let's just stay grounded and get ready to get out of here"

"Here take this" Danny whispered to Callie as he handed her a gun

"Danny I don't want a gun" Callie said wide eyed

"Callie take it. I can't be worrying about you whilst I'm out there. I need to know that you have protection if anything happens"

"Are we going to get out of here Danny?" Callie asked, the vulnerability evident in her voice.

"I promise that I'll get you out alive Torres" Danny said looking into her eyes as she accepted the gun.

Just as Danny and his team were preparing to secure the area a huge explosion sounding throughout the building knocked everybody off of their feet.

Callie opened her eyes but couldn't see through the fog and dust. She coughed but knew that she needed to keep quiet until she had instructions from her superiors. She felt a huge weight on the lower half of her right leg. She tried to move but realised she was trapped under the rubble.

"Shit" She cursed to herself.

After a few minutes of silence Callie couldn't take anymore

"Danny" she hissed into the air "Danny, are you there?"

"Torres are you okay?" A weak, barely audible voice asked back.

"Kind of. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Torres you need to get out of here. They are going to blow it again" Danny said gasping for breath

"I'm trapped"

"Collins, get Torres out now" Danny said trying to sound a little firmer.

After a few seconds, Callie felt the rubble being moved from her injured leg. Once it was free she dragged herself over to Danny.

"Oh my God, Danny!" Callie said shocked as she felt tears springing to her eyes.

"Get out of here Callie" Danny said. His head was bleeding badly as was his chest. Callie looked down and saw a he shard of metal sitting through his chest and a mountain of rubble on top of his lower half.

"Danny" Callie cried as she tried to help him before he grabbed her wrists.

"Get out of here Callie. You're not supposed to die today" Danny said firmly

"I can save you Danny. I promise that I can save you" Callie said looking into his eyes.

"This was my way to die Callie. I'm at peace with it." Danny broke into a deep cough which brought up a lot of blood "I need you to do something for me, I need you to go to my sister, go to Seattle and give her these" Danny took off his dogtags and his watch "Tell her that I'm sorry that I let her down and that I love her and am so proud of her. Tell her that I wasn't scared Callie. You make sure that you tell her that okay!" Danny said firmly holding Callie's hand that was clutching his belongings.

"Danny, I can save you. Let me help you" Callie sobbed over him

"Torres, remember what I told you about believing in fate. This is meant to happen. I don't know why, but it's meant to happen. Now get out of here… and go and be somebody. You're amazing… you're a rock star" Danny said before coughing again.

Callie leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips before Collins picked her up and carried her out. Just as they were near the exit another loud explosion was heard and the remains of the building crumbled further.

"Danny!" Callie cried as Collins ran towards the help that was on the ground waiting for them….

Okay, so first chapter is done…. What do you think?

Your comments are truly appreciated…. Thanks so much for reading.

J x


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and took the time to read this. It really does mean a lot to me so thank you very much! :-)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

On a bright sunny day, Callie found herself standing at the front of Seattle Grace Hospital. She stood glued to the floor as crutches supported her, she couldn't go inside and face Danny's sister, but she knew that she needed to.

The last 8 weeks had been hell for Callie. After the explosion the last thing she had remembered was screaming for Danny as Collin's carried her away. She vaguely remembered the chaos surrounding her as her peers fought to stop the bleeding and save her leg. She had been transported out of Iraq and back to the States where she had been hospitalized for three weeks undergoing surgery after surgery to repair her right leg.

Once she was lucid she had asked about Danny, she knew that he had died in the rubble but she needed to know that his family were okay, that they knew he was brave and saved lives at the cost of his own.

"Hey, can I help you? You look a little lost…" A tall, handsome, grey haired man asked her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Erm, sorry, I'm just looking for somebody" Callie stuttered

"Well I work here so I may be able to help with that" He smiled

"Robbins… Arizona Robbins"

"Oh yeah, Arizona is up in PEDS. Do you want me to take you to her?""No! I'm… I'll be okay, thanks. I just have some stuff to do before I see her" Callie said unready to face Danny's sister still.

"Okay, well if you need anything else, just ask for Mark Sloan" He smiled before walking into the hospital.

Callie turned on her crutches and saw a bar across the street. She needed some Dutch courage if she was going to do this today.

* * *

Arizona walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of food before joining Sloan, Teddy and Owen at a table. The last two months had been the worst of her life, when she got the call from her parents that Danny had died, she crumbled. Danny had always been her best friend and even though they hardly saw each other anymore she always had him in her heart and now that he was gone a huge hole was left.

"Hey Arizona, how are you doing?" Teddy smiled.

Teddy knew that Arizona had been struggling since her brother's untimely death. She had gone home to her parent's for two weeks to attend his funeral and grieve in private and when she came back she had just thrown herself into work. She plastered a smile on her face and did her job with excellent professionalism but inside Teddy knew she was breaking.

"I'm okay. Had an excellent surgery this morning that I kicked arse at" Arizona bragged as she popped a grape into her mouth

"Did the hot brunette find you?" Mark asked raising his eyebrows

"Who?" Arizona questioned

"There was a hot brunette outside asking for you… I thought that maybe you scored last night" Mark winked

"Mark, I am not you. I don't sleep around with every bit of skirt that smiles at me!" Arizona smirked

"She was HOT! Besides you need to get back in the game sometime. You and Julie have been broken up for what 4 months? You must be horny as hell!" Mark teased

"Shut up!" Arizona said throwing a grape at him

Arizona's day passed and she didn't give a thought to the hot brunette that was apparently looking for her. However, as she exited the locker room she was stopped in her tracks as her eyes made contact with the most stunning brown eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

Callie had made her way over to Joe's and ordered a whisky. She sat on the bar stool and just stared at it all afternoon.

"Are you going to ever drink that?" The bartender asked after three hours.

"I don't know"

"Are you an alcoholic?" Joe asked having seen this kind of thing before

"No. I just have something important that I need to do today" Callie said looking up and meeting his face.

"Well, I probably shouldn't say this as I run a bar but nobody ever found the answer to their problems at the bottom of a glass"

Callie smiled at him.

"You're right. I need to just do this" She nodded before swallowing the whisky whole "Thanks" she said as she got up and limped away with her crutches.

She made her way back to the hospital and found the PEDS floor. Before she could ask for somebody to page Dr Robbins, she was caught off guard by a stunning blonde exiting a room. Callie made eye contact with the perfect Blue orbs and instantly knew that she was staring at Arizona Robbins. She immediately felt that connection she had felt with Danny but this time it was 100 times more powerful.

"Arizona…" Callie whispered trying to catch her breath

"Sorry do I know you?" Arizona asked after a few seconds.

"No. I'm sorry. I should introduce myself; I was stationed in Iraq with Danny. My name is…."

"Calliope Torres" Arizona finished for her, leaving Callie looking confused.

"Danny mentioned you in his letters. He said that you were an incredible friend" Arizona quickly said sensing the confusion on the Latina's face.

Callie looked down, she didn't feel like a great friend to Danny. She should have saved him, she should have dragged him free of the rubble and tried to help him.

"He, erm, he was the great friend" Callie said sadly

Arizona just nodded, she could feel tears springing to her eyes that were threatening to overspill. She felt connected to the brunette in way that she had never experienced before.

"Danny asked me to give you these Arizona" Callie said pulling his dog tags and watch from her bag that was across her body.

Arizona gasped as she caught sight of the watch she had given Danny on his 21st birthday. She had given it to him under the understanding that he would return with it one day.

"I saved for six months to get him this" Arizona said as she held the vintage Rolex in her hands, she turned it over to read the faded inscription "_A promise is a promise"_

"Danny wanted you to know that he wasn't scared Arizona, he was content with dying. He was such a brave man" Callie said with her voice cracking slightly at the rehearsed speech.

"You were with him? Were you injured in the same attack?" Arizona asked as she gestured towards Callie's injured leg.

"Yes, I was with him" Callie told her. She couldn't bring herself to admit that she was forced to leave him alone during his final moments.

"I should go. I just wanted you to have these and let you know what an honour it was to have known your brother. He'll be a part of my life forever" Callie smiled before turning to leave and hobbling to the elevator.

As Callie stepped into the elevator she felt a sense of discomfort. She wanted to stay with Arizona and comfort her and get to know her. She had been instantly drawn to the beautiful blonde.

Just as the doors were closing an arm poked through to stop them.

"Calliope, would you be willing to talk with me some more? I'd really like to know about my brother. I hadn't seen him for 8 months before the…" Arizona trailed off

"Yes, I can do that" Callie nodded trying to find an inner strength "We can go to the bar across the street if you would like" Callie offered

"I would prefer to talk in private. We could go to my place" Arizona offered

Callie just nodded "Sounds great"

They exited the hospital and walked through the car park to Arizona's Audi TT.

"Danny said that you liked hot cars" Callie smiled as Arizona held the door open for her.

Arizona wanted to reply with _'I like my cars how I like my women' _but she opted against it, instead just giving Callie a small smile.

Once Callie was settled in the car holding her crutches, Arizona drove them home. Once they reached Arizona's apartment, Arizona could tell that Callie was tired and in pain with her leg.

"Why don't you sit down. I'll grab us some wine" Arizona offered

"Could I just get a juice? I'm still on meds" Callie informed Arizona

"Oh right, of course" Arizona said shaking her head.

Callie settled down on Arizona's plush couch and took in her surroundings. Arizona's apartment was beautiful and decorated exquisitely.

"You have a really nice place" Callie said as Arizona handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks. I always used to rent and then when I moved here 18 months ago I decided to become a grown up and buy. I just wanted somewhere nice that I could come home and unwind after work" Arizona explained

"Well it's beautiful" Callie told her

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither one knowing what to say.

"So what happened to your leg exactly?" Arizona spoke first trying to break the ice and ease into the conversation

"I was in the building…. My leg got crushed under a heap of rubble and concrete. I almost lost it but thankfully they managed to save it after countless surgeries"

"You're very brave" Arizona said softly

"No, no I'm not. I was protected the entire time by selfless men and women like your brother. Danny was an amazing person Arizona. I hope that you're proud of him because he was so courageous and an extraordinary human being" Callie said

Arizona felt hot tears running down her face. She had no control over them as they fell.

"He was the best brother ever" Arizona said sadly

"He was so proud of you Arizona. Whenever he spoke of you his face lit up. The pride in his eyes was always evident when you were in his thoughts"

After a few minutes Arizona began to chuckle

"Can you imagine if he is looking down on us now? He'd be laughing so much at how we're gushing over him! He would love it" Arizona joked causing Callie to smile

"So how did the two of you become friends?" Arizona questioned

Callie told Arizona her stories of Iraq and all the fun times she had with Danny and in turn Arizona regaled Callie with tales from their childhood.

As they chatted away casually, Arizona realised how well they got on. They had a spark that was undeniable and when Callie wiped a small piece of pizza from Arizona's mouth, Arizona felt electricity shoot through her at her touch.

"Thank you for being with my brother Callie. I'm glad that he had a friend with him when he died" Arizona said looking into her eyes.

Callie realised how close Arizona was sitting to her and wondered how they had moved that close throughout the course of their evening. Their eyes were locked and Callie couldn't form a thought, she really wanted to kiss Arizona but didn't know if it would be appropriate. However, Arizona moved her hand up to cup Callie's face and moved her head forward. Callie met Arizona half way and touched her lips. The kiss was everything that Callie had hoped it would be and wasn't shocked at the tingling that was creeping through her body. When they both slowly pulled back, Callie cleared her throat clearly in ecstasy.

"Wow, fireworks" Callie muttered remembering Danny's words after they had shared their ill-fated kiss

"Definitely" Arizona commented before pulling Callie into another kiss.

Arizona didn't know what it was but the Latina stirred up feelings in her that she hadn't felt in years. She didn't know if it was because she was her last connection to Danny or if they just had that undeniable, love at first sight chemistry.

"This is very surreal" Arizona smiled as she stayed close to Callie.

"I should get going, I don't have a hotel yet" Callie said as they rested their foreheads together.

"You can stay here" Arizona offered without thinking until she saw the shocked look on Callie's face.

"I don't mean to do anything… I don't mean stay with me… you could stay in my spare room, although that doesn't have a bed in it… but you could stay in my bed…. Not with me… you can stay in my bed and I'll take the couch" Arizona garbled out

Callie just laughed

"Thanks for the offer but I really should find a hotel" Callie said

"Callie, it's late and you're injured, I'm not going to let you roam the streets on crutches looking for a place to stay when I have a perfectly good bed in that room" Arizona said pointing to a door.

"Okay thank you. But I must insist that I take the couch"

"No you need proper rest for your leg to heal. You need to be comfortable"

"I'll be more than comfortable here. Thanks Arizona" Callie smiled

"If you're sure. I'll just grab you some blankets and pillows" Arizona said standing up.

Arizona retreated to grab the blankets and when she returned she found Callie taking her medication with a glass of water.

"Is there somewhere that I can change and use the bathroom?" Callie asked

"Of course, just down the hall. Do you have sleepwear? I can lend you something if not"

"Thanks but I have everything in my backpack" Callie confirmed before hobbling away.

When Callie came back she was dressed in sweats and a T-Shirt.

"Arizona, can I see you again tomorrow?" Callie asked shyly

Arizona just smiled at the blushing brunette.

"You're staying at my house, of course you'll see me in the morning" Arizona teased

"You know what I mean"

"I would love to see you tomorrow Calliope. I have to work most of the day but we could get dinner tomorrow night" Arizona offered

"Perfect" Callie said as she hobbled over to Arizona and pulled her into an embrace before kissing her passionately. Callie was slightly concerned when Arizona pulled back after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked

"Your crutch is digging into my back…. Wow, that's a sentence I never thought I would have to use" Arizona laughed as she heard her words, causing Callie to laugh too.

Callie gave her one final kiss "Goodnight Arizona"

"Night" Arizona whispered before switching the lights down and heading into her room.

Callie settled onto the couch and prayed that she would endure a dreamless sleep. Ever since that fateful day, Callie had woken in a sweat, shouting for Danny. She didn't want that to happen in Arizona's presence. She tried to stay awake for as long as possible but sleep soon overpowered her. Three hours into her sleep Callie did wake with a jump as the fateful day's events played in her head. Thankfully she had managed to keep quiet and didn't alarm Arizona of her terror. She quietly got up and headed into the kitchen where she poured a glass of water and tried to calm her emotions without alerting the beautiful blond asleep in the next room.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the second chapter done - would really love to know what you think... Thanks so much!**

**J x**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Massive thanks again to everybody that has been reading & reviewing… I hope that you are enjoying it… I have the next chapter almost ready so should hopefully be posting that tomorrow…. The drama will kick in then! :-)

Also, I wasn't sure about the rating for this chapter… if anybody thinks that I should up it a bit then I will but it's quite tame really…

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

As the alarm sounded Arizona quickly shut it off hoping not to disturb her guest on her couch. She quietly got up and walked out into the living room, she smiled as she saw Callie still sleeping soundly on the couch. Her hair was dishevelled and her arm was thrown across the back of the couch and her blankets were hanging all over the place, but Arizona couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. She quietly went back to her room and jumped in the shower before getting ready for work.

When Arizona emerged 20 minutes later dressed and ready for her day, she quietly walked over to Callie and kissed her on the forehead.

Callie jumped slightly at the contact before realising where she was.

"What's going on?" She mumbled tiredly rubbing her hand over her eyes.

"It's okay go back to sleep. I have to go to work" Arizona smiled at her

"Just give me a minute to gather my things and I'll be out of your hair" Callie said trying to sit up before Arizona pushed her back down.

"Stay here and sleep. I'll be back at 6… there is a spare key on the sideboard if you want to go out" Arizona told her kindly

"Thanks, have a good day. I'll see you tonight" Callie mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

The day passed and Arizona was in an exceptionally good mood. She had butterflies in her belly every time her mind wandered to the sexy brunette.

Callie was also on cloud nine about her meeting with Arizona. She still felt a twinge of guilt every time she thought of Danny but she remembered her words to him. He believed in fate at that everything happened for a reason, maybe this was her destiny. Maybe she was supposed to meet Danny in order to be with Arizona. Callie decided to head out and find the shops in Seattle. She had nothing to wear for her date with Arizona tonight.

* * *

"Callie. I'm back" Arizona called out as she entered her apartment. She looked around but found no sign of the younger surgeon.

"Calliope? Are you here?" Arizona called again as she checked each room.

Arizona plopped down on the sofa defeated. _"Why would she just up and leave. We got on so well. Did I scare her off?" Arizona wondered to herself. _Arizona felt tears in her eyes as she realised that Callie had run away from her _"This is ridiculous Arizona! You have only known the girl for 24 hours" _Arizona thought.

She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. Before she opened the fridge door she was distracted by a piece of paper stuck in the middle of the stainless steel door.

"_Arizona, I have popped out for a while. I'll be back at 7 to pick you up. Hope you have had a good day. Can't wait to see you! Callie xx"_

Arizona screamed when she read the note. She felt like a prize idiot for doubting Callie and quickly made her way to her bedroom to begin getting ready.

Arizona was just putting the finishing touches to her make-up when she heard a knock on her front door. She frowned, she had assumed that Callie would have used the key she had given her.

"Calliope what are you doing?" Arizona asked confused as she opened the door to see the gorgeous brunette standing there.

"I'm picking you up for our date" Callie smiled before moving closed and kissing Arizona "You look incredible"

Arizona was wearing a blue dress that came to just above her knee and showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

"You look beautiful Calliope" Arizona said as they broke apart. Callie had black trousers on with a beautiful red top.

"I would have liked to have worn a dress on our first date but it isn't exactly flattering" Callie said pointing to her damaged leg

"You look beautiful Calliope" Arizona reaffirmed before kissing her again.

"Shall we go, I made reservations" Callie smiled

"You made reservations? How do you know what's good around here?" Arizona questioned as she wandered back into her apartment to grab her purse

"I saw a nice restaurant when I was out shopping for clothes" Callie smiled as she threw her backpack into the hall of Arizona's apartment.

They walked down (Callie hobbled) to the elevator and Arizona began fumbling for her car keys in her purse.

"What are you doing?" Callie questioned

"Looking for my car keys"

"I have a taxi waiting. You're not driving tonight" Callie told her

"Wow, you really did plan everything" Arizona said raising her eyebrow

* * *

They sat in the restaurant and talked and flirted for hours. It was obvious that they enjoyed being in each others company.

"Wow, I am so stuffed. I think that I made a pig of myself" Arizona said as she walked back to their table after going to the bathroom.

"You still look amazing! Here have some more wine… we've both hardly touched our first glass"

"Calliope Torres are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe" Callie said raising her eyebrow

"Can I ask you a question?" Arizona hesitated as she forced out the question "It's okay, never mind" Arizona said dismissing herself

"Go on ask me" Callie said sensing her discomfort. She was prepared for more questions of Danny.

"What are your plans?" Arizona asked shyly

"What do you mean?"

"Once your leg is healed are you going back to the army? Or are you heading home to Miami?"

"Well honestly, I haven't given it much thought. But I'm definitely done with Iraq and the army and I'm only going back to Miami for family occasions. I guess I'll pick my residency up somewhere…." Callie grinned

"Somewhere like Seattle maybe?" Arizona squeaked out

"Seattle certainly has some attractions to keeping me here"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well the restaurants, I haven't had a steak like this in years" Callie teased "and the shops were pretty awesome too… oh and I really liked that bar called Emerald City"

"You're mean!" Arizona said throwing her napkin at her head

"And there is a beautiful blond who I'm becoming a little infatuated with"

"Yay" Arizona said

"How about I get the cheque and we get out of here?" Callie asked

"Sounds like a plan"

Callie got the cheque and argued with Arizona over paying.

"Please let me get this Calliope" Arizona pleaded

"Arizona, this was my date that I was taking you on. Now back off!" Callie said fiercely

"Well can we at least split it?"

"Arizona!"

"Okay, but I'm getting the next one"

They made their way to the taxi and once they were inside Arizona began kissing Callie's neck.

"Arizona, the driver" Callie said as Arizona began kissing lower and lower down her neck towards her cleavage.

"Yeah I don't really care" Arizona muttered

Once they exited the taxi, Arizona helped Callie out of the taxi and led her to her apartment building. As soon as they got in the elevator Arizona pounced on her again causing her to lose her balance slightly until Arizona steadied her out.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Arizona led them through to the bedroom. She helped Callie onto the bed and then threw her crutches.

"I will need those again" Callie mumbled before Arizona straddled her.

"You're so hot" Arizona said as she made her way down her neck. Callie felt around Arizona and unzipped the zipper that ran down her back. Arizona easily removed herself from the dress and was left in just her lacy blue panties and heels.

"Oh God" Callie muttered unable to keep her eyes from popping out of her head

"Like what you see?"

"God yes!" Callie cried out as she began sucking on Arizona's hard nipple

"Arizona, you taste so good" Callie said as Arizona straddled her and she carefully sucked, nipped and fondled each breast.

Arizona wanted Callie naked. She was still fully dressed, so she began to move her top over her head "perfect" she said as she caught sight of Callie in her bra. Arizona began working down and undid Callie's trousers, she knew that she needed to be gentle and not agitate Callie's injured leg. She slowly pulled her trousers down and smiled as she felt the heat radiating from Callie's centre. As she moved the trousers lower, she gasped slightly at the horror that was Callie's injured right leg.

"Oh Calliope" Arizona said as she examined the injured limb. Callie had significant scarring covering her leg but what horrified Arizona the most was the brace that was connected to her.

"I didn't realise it was this bad" Arizona said as she looked up at Callie.

Callie gulped a little "It doesn't put you off does it?"

Arizona was taken back with Callie by the question.

"Of course it doesn't put me off! I'm just so sorry that you had to go through this" Arizona said as she pulled Callie's trousers off completely and peppered her leg with light feathery kisses.

They made love for hours. The sex was mind blowing for both of them. At times it was a little difficult for Callie to manoeuvre with her leg and Arizona caught her wincing in pain a few times but other than that they made love for hours. They both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Arizona woke first and smiled as she watched Callie sleep. She quietly climbed out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen where she began a pot of coffee. As she waited for the coffee, she felt an unusual queasiness. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and threw up.

"Oh God" She muttered to herself as realization dawned on her.

Arizona headed back into her bedroom and found Callie still sleeping soundly. She placed the steaming hot coffees on the night stand, removed her robe and climbed onto the bed with Callie.

"Good morning sexy" Arizona whispered as she kissed Callie

"Oh God! Naked Arizona is the best thing I have woken up too in a long time…. In ever I think!" Callie said as Arizona leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I like waking up with you in my bed" Arizona flirted

"Can I smell coffee?" Callie said as the aroma filled her senses

Arizona just laughed and handed Callie her cup.

Arizona watched as Callie enjoyed her coffee and stretched her aching neck.

"So there is something that I need to tell you…." Arizona began

"Okay…"

"There is a possibility that I'm pregnant" Arizona said quickly causing Callie to choke on her hot coffee

"Arizona, last night was awesome, mind blowing in fact but there is no way on God's Earth that I got you pregnant!" Callie said seriously causing Arizona to laugh.

"Children had never been on my mind, I never had that desire to be a mother like some people do, I always thought that I had years to do all of that stuff" Arizona began as Callie watched her closely

"Then when Danny died it brought it all home to me how short life is, how we have no control over our fate. I decided why put something off until tomorrow when I can do it today. I always thought that I would be in a stable relationship with the perfect woman when I decided to start a family but I realised that I could be waiting forever. So I went to a fertility doctor, chose a donor and got implanted… that was five weeks ago and I'm late and just threw up"

"Oh" Callie said evidently shocked "So you haven't taken a test?"

"Not yet… look I know that this is dropping a huge bomb on you after we spent our first night together but I wanted you to know"

"Yeah…. Thanks for telling me" Callie said clearly thinking in her head

"The ball is totally in your court. If this is off putting for you then I totally understand. And you're probably mad that I didn't tell you before we slept together but in all honesty the moment I met you everything else went out of my head" Arizona admitted

"Arizona nothing could put me off of you. I like you a LOT! In fact I was going to talk to you today about me applying to local hospitals. I want to stick around… and if you're pregnant then great. I mean we've only known each other for not even 48 hours and been on one date but I feel something for you that I've never had before… and if it continues then I want to be a part of your life…baby and all" Callie confessed

"Wow" Arizona said amazed "Most women would have been running for the hills right about now"

"I have a duff leg and you threw my crutches across the room. I'm a little trapped right now" Callie teased

"I feel something very special for you aswell Calliope… and if I am pregnant and we do continue with this amazing chemistry then I really hope that you will be part of the baby's life"

"I do too" Callie said seriously as she leaned in and kissed Arizona. The soft gently kiss soon ignited into hot fiery passion.

* * *

Later that day, Callie told Arizona that she needed some fresh air so she was going for a walk (hobble). Arizona offered to accompany her but Callie insisted that she need some time to clear her head. When Callie returned two hours later, Arizona was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork.

"Hey, you were a long time" Arizona said as she looked up to see Callie hobbling towards her.

"I may have got lost" Callie mumbled as she sat in the chair next to Arizona

"You're sweating!" Arizona smiled

"It' harder than it looks to walk on these things" Callie groaned frustrated

"Well, hopefully soon you will be able to get around without them" Arizona smiled as she pushed a strand of Callie's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I got something…" Callie said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a drug store bag "I thought that maybe you could do it now" Callie said shyly as she held up the pregnancy test

Arizona beamed at Callie and the vulnerability that she was showing.

"Thank you" Arizona whispered as her voice broke with emotion

Arizona went into the en-suit bathroom from her bedroom and found Callie sitting on her bed waiting for her when she came out.

"Two minutes" Arizona said nervously as she began pacing the room

"Arizona come and sit down. You're making me dizzy" Callie smiled

"I'm too nervous to sit. What if it's positive?"

"Well then great… I thought that you wanted this? This was a planned pregnancy Arizona…" Callie said gently

"What if it's negative?"

"Then I guess that you try again…"

"Jesus! You're like the voice of sense! I'm trying to panic here" Arizona whined much to Callie's delight "And do you realise that this is the first gift you have bought me?" Arizona asked in an annoyed tone "Who buys somebody a pregnancy test as a first gift?"

"I didn't realise that I was supposed to buy you gifts" Callie grinned "Tomorrow I will take you out and buy you whatever your heart desires!"

Arizona just pulled a face at the adorably, perfect woman sitting on her bed smiling at her. They remained in silence until Arizona decided her time was up. She walked into the bathroom and came out holding the stick. She looked at Callie before taking a deep breath and looking at the white plastic object.

"It's positive" She breathed out

Callie broke into a huge grin and pulled herself up with her crutches from the bed.

"Congratulations" She whispered as she pulled Arizona into a hug "How do you feel?"

"Scared. Excited. Confused. Overwhelmed" Arizona admitted as she breathed in Callie's scent

"You're going to be a great mother Arizona. And I'll be here whenever you need me"

"Thank you" Arizona whispered as she pulled back from Callie and lightly kissed her lips "I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier"

"It's fine… I guess that I can expect a lot of that over the next 9 months" Callie smiled as she went to sit back down and rest her aching leg

"I'm sorry about complaining about my first gift too… I really did love it. I don't expect presents from you Calliope. You already bought dinner last night and you're not working…" Arizona said concerned about Callie's financial situation

"You don't have too worry Arizona"

"Well I do worry. In fact I'll re-imburse you for the pregnancy test"

"Arizona, stop it. Look, I guess there is something you should know. I don't talk about it much because I've found that it's always been a problem in previous relationships. But if we're both in this for the long haul then you should know that I'm rich" Callie said mumbling the last part causing Arizona to look at her with confusion

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my family is rich… we have money, lots of money"

"Oh… but you seem poor" Arizona said before thinking until she saw the hurt look on Callie's face "I don't mean that in a bad way… I… it's just that you only have a back-pack and you don't even have a hotel" Arizona stuttered out

"I don't brag about my money Arizona. It's there in my bank account and when I need it then I spend it. But I'm a doctor, I want to help people, I'm not a socialite who just spends in Louis Vuitton and Gucci all day. My sister does that well enough for the both of us"

"So you're rich?" Arizona flirted as she came closer to Callie "You just keep getting better and better. I'm pretty sure that there has to be a catch somewhere along the line…So how much money are we talking?" Arizona said as she pulled Callie by her collar and kissed her lightly on her nose

"I guess libraries named after you and dinner at the White House regularly kind of money" Callie smiled back

"So, how did your family get this money?"

"Well my family own the Kensington Hotel Group" Callie told her casually

"Kensington Hotels? I've stayed in them!" Arizona screamed causing Callie to pull back at the loudness "Seriously, you own them?"

"Yeah, well I personally have a 10% share, as does Aria and my father inherited the other 80%... My great grandfather started them many years ago and they just took off… I got left a huge trust fund from my grandfather when he died five years ago and a small share in the business" Callie told her

"You must be worth millions! Why the hell do you work?" Arizona screeched again

"Can we tone it down a couple of notches?" Callie said clearing out her ear "Yes, my net worth right now is like $58,000,000 but it doesn't mean that much to me. I would rather rock out to a really great surgery then spend a couple of thousand dollars at a shop"

"God! You're amazing!" Arizona smiled "And even though I'm secretly excitedly that you're like the richest person in the world, it's so not going to be a factor here. It doesn't change anything" Arizona smiled

* * *

Later that night after Arizona made them her famous lasagne with salad they laid out on the sofa together.

"Oh God, I'm tired" Arizona yawned as the credits rolled on the movie they were watching

"Yeah, it's been a long day" Callie said stretching as she tried to sit up.

"Let's go to bed" Arizona smiled softly

"Arizona wait" Callie said as Arizona stood

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked seeing the anxiety on Callie's face.

"Nothing. It's just… Do you not want some space? I've been here since we met. We have barely been apart and now you're pregnant" Callie muttered unsure of exactly where she was going with her speech

"I'm sure there is a cliché' lesbian joke in there somewhere. We meet, move in together and get pregnant all in the space of three day" Arizona laughed

"Exactly" Callie nodded "I don't want to ruin this so if that means me staying at a hotel for a while then that's what I'll do"

"Look, I see where you're coming from but right now I just want to be with you. So how about we be grown ups about it and just talk to each other. If you need some space or I need some space then we can make plans to spend a couple of nights apart without it becoming a big deal. How does that sound?" Arizona said raising her eyebrow

"That does sound very sensible" Callie laughed as Arizona pulled her to her feet at handed her crutches to her.

They both got ready for bed and snuggled down into the covers with each other.

"Arizona" Callie said after a period of comfortable silence

"Yes" Arizona smiled at the domestic bliss they were sharing

"I know that we met under terrible circumstances but I'm really glad that I'm here with you right now"

Arizona just swallowed the lump in her throat, glad that room was dark.

"I'm glad that you're here too. I wish that Danny could have seen us together, he'd be bragging about playing cupid"

"Oh yeah.. he'd be charging us for his match making services" Callie giggled as she remembered her friend fondly.

* * *

"_Danny, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Danny please! I can save you Danny!" Callie screamed_

"_Look after my little sister Torres. Never let her down" Danny called back to her_

"_Danny where are you? I can save you! Come back Danny! DANNY" Callie screamed at the top of her lungs_

"Calliope, wake up. You're having a nightmare darling." Arizona said softly as she tried to wake Callie,

She had woken to Callie's screams, calling for Danny and thrashing around agitated and scared.

"Hey, it's okay baby. I'm right here darling. You're safe" Arizona whispered as Callie opened her eyes clearly terrified

"Arizona" Callie whispered breathlessly "I'm so sorry" She added before trying to get up

"Callie, it's okay. Baby, you're sweating. It's okay" Arizona told her as she embraced her tighter

"I'm so sorry. I should have saved Danny. I'm so sorry. I let everybody down. You lost your brother" Callie sobbed into her shoulder

"Callie, it wasn't your fault. Danny was injured too severely. I'm just so pleased that they got you out. Danny would have wanted you to be safe" Arizona said kindly

"You don't understand" Callie cried as tears streamed down her face. She wanted to tell Arizona the truth, she needed to release the burden she was carrying

"Calliope, I understand just fine. You are suffering from survivor's guilt but it isn't necessary. You need to put this behind you baby. You are not too blame" Arizona said firmly

"I'm going to grab a drink" Callie said as she removed herself from Arizona's embrace. "I'm sorry for waking you, go back to sleep" Callie said plastering a false smile on her face as she hobbled out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:- Sorry this part took a little longer than expected but I wanted to make some edits... Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and messages. I know that some of you have noticed that Callie & Arizona are going at lightening speed, I just got a little carried away with my writing! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chaper and I appreciate your thoughts and comments. Thanks so much! J :-)

* * *

Two days passed and Callie and Arizona were still wrapped up in the little bubble of happiness that they had created. Arizona had never been happier. When she had gone to the fertility clinic after Danny died, she assumed that she would be a single parent. It had been a drastic reaction to her brother's death but somehow now it all made sense. Now that Callie was in her life she felt complete.

"Hey, you've had a goofy smile on your face for almost a week. Is there something I should know?" Teddy asked as she came and sat next to Arizona in the cafeteria.

"I'm happy" Arizona simply stated

"And would your happiness have anything to do with the hot latina you were seen leaving with the other day?"

"Maybe" Arizona said before breaking into a huge grin

"So tell me about her"

"Her name is Calliope, Callie for short. She was a medic in the army and friends with my brother. She was injured in the same attack as Danny, but she came here to personally pass on some of his belongings. We spent the night talking and fell in love"

"_You fell in love?"_ Teddy asked shocked and wide eyed

"Yeah. She's incredible"

"Arizona, you can't fall in love with somebody in an evening! What do you even know about her? She could be a serial killer!"

"She is not a serial killer"

"She could be a con-artist and rip you off. She could leave you broke"

"She's not a con-artist" Arizona exhaled "She was friends with Danny; they had each other's back in the army. Danny sent her here to find me; he wouldn't have sent a maniac to me Teddy. We've been together everyday and it just feels right"

"I'm just saying be careful. You may be caught up in a magical fairytale but you need to be realistic" Teddy warned her friend.

"Hey Aria" Callie said into her cell phone as she sat on Arizona's couch

"Little sister! How are you? Where are you?" Aria asked

"I'm in Seattle"

"And…." Aria pushed for further information

"And I'm well and happy… really happy" Callie smiled into the phone

"Uh Oh! Who is she?"

"She's beautiful Aria, the woman of my dreams. I fell in love the second I saw her"

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres! You fall in love everyday!" Aria fired back

"Never like this. We're together all the time and I can't get enough of her Aria"

"How did you meet?"

"She's Danny's sister"

"The soldier who's name you kept screaming out in hospital? The soldier who's death you blame yourself for?" Aria accused

"Aria…"

"No Calliope! You're setting yourself up for disaster. You think that you're in love with this woman, you want to protect her and love her, but really are you only doing it to try and ease your guilt over Danny's death?" Aria shouted angrily into the phone

"It isn't like that" Callie whispered

"Callie, I love you but we both know how vulnerable you are when it comes to your love life. I don't want to see you hurting any more. You've been through heartbreak after heartbreak and then you decided that you're gay and you got trampled all over by that Erica woman and the next thing we know you've signed yourself up for the army and travelling to Iraq! Mama can't stand to see you keep doing this to yourself Calliope and Daddy doesn't sleep with worry about you. It's time to grow up!"

Callie remained silent as Aria ranted at her through the phone. She understood her sister's frustrations with her history but this was different.

"I love her Aria and nothing can change that ever. Tell mama and daddy that I'm fine and I'll be touch soon"

"Just be careful little sister" Aria said before hanging up.

* * *

Two months passed and Callie and Arizona were still head over heels in love and happy with one another. Arizona was 12 weeks pregnant and Callie had been at her beck and call constantly. Arizona beamed when she saw how excited Callie was about the baby. Callie had been involved every step of the way and even shed tears at the first scan, which she dismissed as 'dust in the air'.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Arizona said as she walked into the apartment and saw Callie holding up wallpapers

"Oh, hi, I'm just looking at wallpaper samples for the nursery. What do you think?" Callie smiled brightly as Arizona came over to greet her

"Don't you think it's a little early? I'm only at three months"

"Arizona, we need to be prepared. I marked pages on that catalogue for you to approve. I picked a crib, stroller, car seat… pretty much everything" Callie said shyly

"Ahh baby. I love how enthusiastic you are. This baby is so lucky. It has the best mama in the whole wide world" Arizona said as she kissed her deeply.

"Yeah and I have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world" Callie said proudly

"So, are you looking forward to starting work tomorrow?" Arizona asked

Callie had interviewed with Chief Webber and he had offered her the opportunity to continue her residency at Seattle Grace once her leg was healed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous though"

"Why? You're totally awesome and can kick all the other second year resident's arses" Arizona bragged proudly as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pie

"Arizona, you've never seen me work" Callie laughed

"You were in the army! You've seen things that most attending's couldn't deal with! Meredith Grey or Christina Yang could never amputate a limb in the field… especially under fire"

Callie just swallowed. She had been working hard to suppress her memories from the army. Arizona had arranged sessions for her with Dr Wyatt which were helping fantastically.

"I just want it to go well. I really don't want to mess this up" Callie said seriously

"Calliope, you already know all of the doctors and your physio is going well. You feel physically ready for the job don't you? Because Webber won't mind if you need to put this off for another couple of weeks"

Callie had undergone a minor surgery three weeks ago to remove the brace from her leg and had been in intense physio ever since. She still walked with a noticeable limp and needed her crutches after walking or standing for too long but overall she was doing great.

"Yes, I feel well enough for work. I'm just nervous, but I'll be fine. And if I do get too nervous then I can page you to an on-call room right?" Callie flirted

"Well technically I am your boss…."

"Oh that's just turning me on!" Callie smirked as she moved towards Arizona and captured her between the fridge and her body before attacking her lips with her own.

"Dr Torres, it may be best if we take this 'consult' to the bedroom" Arizona breathed as Callie began unbuttoning her shirt.

"You're the boss" Callie mumbled as she began guiding them towards the bedroom

* * *

Callie was charting in a lounge in the hospital when Arizona came in.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Arizona exclaimed as she opened the door

"Why didn't you just page me?"

"Pregnant woman here, not exactly thinking straight all of the time" Arizona shot back, clearly frustrated

Callie got up and walked over to her girlfriend and put her hands on her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Callie asked looking into Arizona's eyes to calm her down.

"My parent's are in town and they want to meet you" Arizona said calmly

Callie froze.

"They want to meet the mother of their grandchild" Arizona smiled trying to ease Callie's obvious fears "They already know so much about you and so they thought they would surprise us to finally meet you in person"

"I, I… Ariz…I… I can't meet your parents" Callie stuttered out

"Callie they aren't that bad. They'll love you. Meet me in the lobby at 6.30 later. My parents will be at out apartment at 7.30" Arizona said before kissing her on the cheek and turning to leave.

Callie was frozen to the spot. She couldn't move, she had feared this moment since she began dating Arizona. She feared that her parents would see straight through her deceit.

* * *

Once they arrived home, Callie quickly showered and changed and then spent the next 30 minutes pacing the apartment.

"Why are you so nervous?" Arizona smiled as she came out of their bedroom and saw Callie checking her watch and chewing her bottom lip

"I'm not nervous. No, I'm good. Chilled. Not nervous at all" Callie said boldly

_Knock, Knock_

"Oh God" Callie muttered as Arizona went to open the door. She heard them greet each other and Arizona's mother gush over the baby bump.

When the three walked into the living room, Callie looked up.

"Mom, Dad, this is Calliope Torres"

"It's an honour to meet you Calliope" Colonel Robbins said as he approached her "We haven't had a chance to thank you personally for what you did for Danny"

Callie gulped and felt beads of sweat appear on her forehead.

"It was incredibly brave of you to stay with him. I'm glad that he had a friend with him. My respect for you is endless Ms. Torres and we are forever in your debt. If you ever need anything, then I'll do my best to make it happen"

"Thank you Sir" Callie whispered forcing herself to make eye contact with him

"We're so glad that you're part of our family Dear" Kathy Robbins said as she moved forward and embraced Callie "We know that Arizona and our first grandchild are in good hands with you here"

Callie again forced a smile and tried to remain as calm as possible, even though she felt an internal panic attack happening.

Once they got passed the formalities and introductions, Arizona moved them through to the kitchen where she poured some wine and they made small talk.

They sat around the dinner table, eating the Thai food that Arizona had ordered.

"So Callie, will you be venturing back to the middle east?" The colonel asked

Callie felt her cheeks flush as everybody turned their attention to her.

"It isn't something that I have given much consideration to Sir. My priorities have altered now" Callie said smiling over at Arizona

"Good doctors are hard to come by Callie. You would be making a difference" He encouraged

"Dad, Callie isn't going back to Iraq. She belongs here with me and the baby. We've done our bit, Danny was killed and Callie was injured. I'm not going to allow her to risk her safety, she is needed here more than she is there" Arizona said firmly

"How is the leg Callie?" Kathy asked breaking the tension between father and daughter

"It's getting better thank you. I still need physiotherapy, but it's fine"

"So, you're leg got trapped under the rubble. How did you get out?" Colonel Robbins enquired

Callie struggled to get her breath, she didn't want to have this conversation. She felt hot and under interrogation. As she looked into the Colonel's eyes she was back in Iraq looking into Danny's eyes. She couldn't lie to him, he would know that she was lying. She felt her mouth go dry and the room begin to spin.

"Callie, are you okay?" Arizona asked as she saw the panic and fear flash across her girlfriend's face.

Callie took a gulp of water and concentrated on her breathing.

"I, I… was trapped and Danny was near by….I called out to him, he was… he…" Callie stuttered the words out clearly engulfed in a flashback as three concerned faces stared at her.

"Danny was my friend…I didn't… I should have…I wish that I could change things"

"Calliope it's okay. You don't have to talk about this" Arizona said as she came to her girlfriend's side and gently stroked her face.

"I'm sorry" Callie said firmly

"No I'm sorry Callie, I understand post traumatic stress. You don't have to speak about it" Colonel Robbins smiled as he reached across the table and squeezed her clammy hand.

Once dinner was over they retreated to the living room where Callie brought coffee.

"Arizona, I have something for you" Kathy began as Callie sat next to Arizona after handing the coffee's out "It was found a couple of weeks ago, the army sent it to me" Kathy continued as she reached into her bag and pulled something out

"Danny's scrapbook" Callie whispered as she saw the book being pulled out

Arizona looked at her confused

"He was making it for your birthday. He decided not to send it, he wanted…." Callie felt her mouth go dry again "he, wanted to give it to you in person" Callie finished, not wanting to have another freak out in front of the older Robbins'.

Arizona took the handmade book that was being held out by Kathy. She slowly started to flick through it and felt tears streaming down her face as she looked at each picture and letter he had stuck in.

"Oh Danny" Arizona cried

"He wouldn't want you upset Arizona" Her father spoke firmly

Callie remained silent as she sat next to Arizona and looked through the book. She was stunned when Arizona turned a page and there was a picture of her and Danny in full uniform smiling together. She hadn't seen the photo before, but remembered it being taken.

"Oh God" Arizona whispered "I love this one" She smiled at Callie "I'll see if I can get it copied and blown up a little and frame it" Arizona said

Callie just nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. This evening had thrown her into flashback after flashback and she was beginning to lose her emotions that she had kept firmly buried.

* * *

As 11PM came Daniel and Kathy said their goodbyes to make their way back to their hotel. As Arizona closed the door, Callie felt a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"Shall we get ready for bed?" Arizona offered as she smiled at Callie, clearly aware of the trauma Callie had been through in her own mind tonight.

Callie just nodded.

"I'll just tidy up, I'll be through in a bit" Arizona smiled

Callie took the opportunity to make her way to the bathroom. She stepped inside and felt the room spinning. She went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face, trying to calm her uneasiness.

As she looked up and into the mirror, she saw the state she was in. She looked at her hands which were trembling.

"_Please God help me" _She whispered to herself as she began trying to clean off the make-up smudged around her face.

As she dealt with her internal emotions, she jumped when Arizona wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"I know tonight was difficult for you, but you did amazingly well. My parents love you" Arizona whispered as she nuzzled her neck.

Callie just remained still, unable to move for fear of losing the battle of her emotions.

"And you looked so hot in uniform" Arizona flirted, "if my parents hadn't been in the room I would have pounced on you there and then" Arizona said turning Callie around to face her

Callie forced a small smile

"Arizona, I can't. Not tonight" Callie whispered kissing her forehead softly

"Let me show you how much I love you" Arizona smiled trying to ease her conscience

"I love you, but I can't tonight" Callie said kissing her again before walking away, leaving Arizona a little hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Again thanks for the comments and reviews…this chapter gets a little dark…. Hope you enjoy… please read and review with your thoughts.

* * *

As Arizona passed the six month mark in her pregnancy life couldn't be any more perfect. She felt as if she was caught in the best dream ever and she was seconds away from waking up. Work was unbelievable, Callie was amazing, pregnancy was a joy, life was perfect.

"Arizona, are you here baby?" Callie called out as she opened the door to their apartment.

"Yeah, I'm in the nursery" Arizona called back

"Hey" Callie brightly smiled as she came in and bent down to kiss Arizona who was sitting crossed legged on the floor as she put a cabinet together

"Baby, I told you that Gary the handyman was going to put this stuff together, that is what we pay him for" Callie sighed

"I know, I know, but I was bored and this was just all sitting here"

"Well why don't you leave it all be and go and get ready and I'll take you out for dinner"

"Really? Because I'm starving! Can we go to the Hard Rock Cafe?" Arizona said as Callie helped her up

"No sweetie, we're going to a grown up restaurant so go and put on something nice" Callie said patting Arizona's arse as she passed by.

* * *

"Ooh, Morton's steakhouse" Arizona said as Callie pulled up at the restaurant

"Yep, where we went on out first date"

As they walked into the restaurant Arizona felt butterflies in her stomach. The restaurant was empty except for a few waiters and candles everywhere.

"Callie, what's going on?" Arizona turned to ask Callie

"Nothing. They must be quiet" Callie grinned

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres" Arizona said sternly

"Okay, so I booked out the restaurant. I just wanted tonight to be special. This was where we came on our first date. Is this okay?"

Arizona just leaned in and kissed her sweetly before letting her lead the way to their table in the middle of the deserted restaurant.

They enjoyed their food and each other's company and laughed and talked for ages. However, between their main meal and dessert, Callie became serious.

"Arizona, I just want you to know how incredible happy you make me. I never thought that it was possible to be this happy and this content all the time. Every day that I wake up, I just thank God for making you the most important part of my life. And in three months time we're going to welcome our son and I couldn't be more thrilled.

Danny told me how amazing his sister was but I thought he was just doing the big brother routine and bragging, but Arizona never in my life have I met a more amazing person"

Callie got up from her chair and walked around the table to Arizona and then slowly knelt on the floor.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you and I often wonder what you see in somebody like me but Arizona Robbins I'm head over heels in love with you and I will continue to be until the day I die. I want to spend my life with you, so will you marry me?" Callie asked looking up before producing a large red velvet box and opening it to show the most perfect, large diamond.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispered as tears streamed down her face

"Uh Oh" Callie murmured when she saw the tears

"They're good tears you moron! Yes, I say YES! Of course I will marry you" Arizona smiled broadly before pulling Callie into a passionate kiss

"Thank God" Callie breathed out as they pulled back and Arizona examined the ring

"Callie, this is beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune. It's stunning, the most beautiful piece of jewellery I have ever seen"

"Well that's a good thing because it's about to be placed on the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Callie said taking the ring from the box and placing it on Arizona's left hand

"Let's hope my fingers don't swell to bad towards the end of this pregnancy"

"How do you feel about going home to celebrate properly?" Callie asked with her intentions clearly showing in her eyes

Arizona paused, and scrunched her face "I'd rather I had my chocolate pudding first"

Callie just rolled her eyes and ordered extra pudding and chocolate sauce to go.

* * *

As Arizona hit the eight month mark in her pregnancy she was suffering from extreme mood swings, most of which were taking out on Callie who dealt with them brilliantly.

"This SUCKS" Arizona whined as she watched Callie scrolling through the internet on her laptop

"Arizona, you need a new car. We need a family car" Callie said calmly

"I like sports cars! Not stupid soccer mom cars!"

"Arizona, our son is going to be here in four weeks, we can't take him home in your Audi TT. Just come and look, some are nice" Callie smiled

"Nope! I want a sports car!" Arizona whined before slamming the door to their bedroom.

"Gotta love hormones" Callie exhaled loudly.

* * *

Three days later, Arizona and Callie were snuggled, as best they could, on the sofa when Callie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?...Yes….oh, right now? Excellent, I'll be right down" Callie said into the blackberry

"Who was that?" Arizona asked uninterested

"That my darling was a surprise for you. Get your shoes on" Callie said standing up

"Okay, so I know that you told me that you didn't want to talk about it anymore but I have a gift for you" Callie said as they stood in the elevator that was taking them down to the lobby.

"A gift?" Arizona said excitedly

"Yes, now it's a compromise gift. I know that you wanted to keep your sports car and not have a horrible 'soccer mom' car, but I found a happy medium… I just hope you like it" Callie said as she led Arizona out of the building to a waiting truck that was unloading a brand new Porsche Cayenne.

"Oh My God!" Arizona screeched

"You like it?" Callie asked, pleased with Arizona's reaction

"I LOVE it!" Arizona screeched even louder as she ran towards it and climbed into the drivers seat

"It's a safe, reliable car but still has the sporty feel to it… and goes pretty fast but you have to promise not to drive too fast anymore" Callie told her sternly

"I promise! Oh I love it, love it, love it!" Arizona said as she began playing with the gadgets in the car whilst Callie signed the paperwork.

As the delivery guy drove off, Callie walked back over to Arizona who was clearly in her element.

"I love you so much, thank you Calliope" Arizona said as she turned in the white leather seat and kissed Callie.

"A hot car for a hot girl" Callie flirted "I remember Danny telling me your fascination for hot cars"

"Oh he would have loved this. But there is no way he would be cool enough to drive this" Arizona joked "He would have been so mad that I got the hot girl and the hot car" Arizona laughed

"Nah he would have understood, he knew from that first kiss that we didn't have chemistry" Callie laughed without thinking

"Excuse me?" Arizona said suddenly serious

"What?" Callie gulped clearly realising her mistake and trying to cover it up

"You kissed Danny?" Arizona asked

"Erm… well… erm"

"It's a simple question Calliope. It's not rocket science" Arizona said, her eyes blazing holes into Callie.

"Sweetie, can we not do this now. You're eight months pregna…"

"Do not 'sweetie' me!" Arizona shouted, getting out of the car and slamming the door "Now tell me what happened!"

Callie looked around and scratched her head.

"Yes, Danny and I kissed…kind of…"

"Oh My God! What the hell? I feel sick. I think I'm going to throw up" Arizona said walking around

"It wasn't what you think. We had just met and we had a connection and we thought that it was going to lead somewhere but when we kissed it was strange… there was nothing there for either of us" Callie said quickly trying to ease Arizona's concerns and get back in her good books.

"You had a connection! You had a freaking connection! What if he hadn't have died, then what? You'd be my sister-in-law now and not my fiancé'? Arizona screamed at her before storming back into the building.

"Arizona, would you wait please. Let's go for a drive in the car" Callie pleaded going after her but was taken aback when Arizona abruptly stopped, turned around and threw the keys at Callie's head.

"You go for a f***ing drive and don't come back!" Arizona screamed before continuing to head inside.

Callie chased Arizona inside and met her just before Arizona reached the apartment door.

"Please Arizona, I'm begging you. Please don't turn this into something more" Callie said as tears streamed down her face

"I love you, only you! I love our son. Please Arizona, I'm begging you to not blow this out of proportion"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arizona asked as she opened the door and let them both in

"Because it was insignificant, Danny and I were friends. We thought that there was something there, but it wasn't anything. We were just friends and then when I met you, I just fell in love. As soon as I laid eyes on you Arizona, I was in love with you"

"Maybe you were in love with the idea of being close to Danny again? You couldn't have him so you would come and find his sister!"

"No Arizona! I didn't even want to come and find you. It took me all day to find the courage to face you. I hid in Joe's trying to work out what to say to you. I didn't want to face you, I had so much guilt at leaving Danny that I thought you would see right through me and hate me" Callie said letting her mouth run away with her again

Arizona froze and frowned.

"What do you mean by 'guilt at leaving Danny?" Arizona asked, her eyes narrowing

Callie's eyes widened as she realised she has let her second big secret slip

"Nothing… I just meant.."

"Callie, if I don't get answers from you soon then I swear to God" Arizona was seething

"Okay, okay. Please just calm down" Callie begged as she wiped the constant flow of tears from her eyes before taking a deep breath

"Danny wasn't dead when I left him" Callie said quietly and winced when she saw Arizona's eyes widen with shock

"We were both trapped, Collins got me out and I made my way to Danny. He was critically injured Arizona, we wouldn't have been able to save him. He had massive head and chest injuries, his lower half was crushed, we couldn't have got him out. He insisted that I get out, he told me that it wasn't my time to die" Callie said sadly "He said that it was fate; that it happened for a reason. Collins picked me up and carried me out of the building"

Arizona was sitting in shock as Callie's words sunk in.

"Arizona, if Danny hadn't died then I wouldn't be here with you, we wouldn't be getting ready to meet our son. If I had stayed then I would be dead" Callie sobbed as she kneeled in front of Arizona, pleading for forgiveness.

"Maybe that would have been for the best!" Arizona spat venomously much to Callie's horror

"Please don't say that Arizona" Callie sobbed

"Maybe it would have been better if you had died, then you wouldn't have wormed your way into my life with your lies and deceit! You stood in front of my parents and let them thank you and admire you for holding my brother's hand whilst he died" Arizona said as she stood up and glared at Callie who couldn't stop the tears from falling

"Tell me that you don't really wish me dead Arizona" Callie pleaded as she also stood and moved closer to her furious girlfriend.

"You got away totally free whilst my brother died a horrific lonely death! You came here whimpering on about your injured leg, having everyone believe you to be a hero!" Arizona said glaring into Callie's eyes as she shook her head trying to convince Arizona.

"I never claimed to be a hero. I couldn't save Danny. I wish that he were alive" Callie sobbed

Arizona was so furious that she slapped Callie as hard as she could across the face. The slap was so out of the blue and fierce that Callie's face was burning with pain.

"Okay, I deserve that for not telling you the truth" Callie said as she regained her composure

"Oh you deserve a lot more! I hate you! I cannot stand to look at you right now" Arizona screamed as she pushed Callie. She used full force to push Callie around the apartment by her shoulders.

"Arizona, stop it" Callie said as she backed into the sideboard with a thud.

"What's wrong? The heroic soldier scared of the little pregnant woman?" Arizona mocked

"I just want to sort this out. Please, calm down. Think rationally, please" Callie begged

"You're pathetic! Get out of my house and out of my life!" Arizona snarled at her before heading into her bedroom.

Callie just stood in shock. She didn't know what to do for the best. This had been her biggest fear for the last eight months. Her big mouth running away with her and ruining her happiness.

"Arizona, please" Callie said through the closed bedroom door

"What part of 'leave me the f**k alone' don't you understand?" Arizona shouted and Callie could tell that she was sobbing.

Callie gently opened the door to see Arizona laying on their bed crying.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this to me Arizona. Please tell me that you will forgive me. Even if not now, then please tell me that in time you will forgive me"

"Right now I feel nothing but hate and disgust for you" Arizona said clearly through her tears

"Danny was my friend Arizona…"

"Do not say his name! You do not have the right to say his name!" Arizona said as she stood from the bed and made her way back to Callie

"Robbins are brave and honourable and you are neither of those things so get out now" Arizona said as she grabbed Callie by her t-shirt and dragged her to the door.

"Arizona STOP IT" Callie shouted angrily. She didn't want to lose her temper because Arizona was eight months pregnant, but she was getting annoyed at this treatment.

Arizona opened the door and pushed Callie through into the hallway.

"What am I supposed to do?" Callie asked

"I have no idea Callie. Go and worm your way into somebody else's life. So many people warned me that I was making a mistake with you, that I was rushing things. You tricked me. You conned me Callie and I can never forgive that"

"Arizona, please just think back on the last eight months. How happy we were"

"It was all a lie" Arizona said bitterly before going to close the door.

Callie quickly stepped forward and put her right leg between the door to stop Arizona from closing it.

"No it wasn't a lie! I love you! I have always loved you and I would do anything to protect you. I don't know what to do to prove it to you. I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you, just tell me how" Callie said forcefully

"Get the hell out of my doorway" Arizona sneered

"No! I'm not leaving" Callie said firmly pushing the door a little further open

In her rage, Arizona opened the door slightly before slamming it into Callie's injured leg. Callie screamed in pain as her leg was crushed between the door and doorframe

"Now you have your sympathy story for your next victim" Arizona deadpanned before closing the door shut.

Callie stood in the hallway numb. She had planned the day to be so much better than the way it turned out. She had hoped that the Porsche would make Arizona overjoyed with happiness; instead it led Callie to exposing her two biggest secrets that ate at her conscious constantly.

Arizona sat on her couch and was drained. She felt a flurry of emotions run through her body. She was furious with Callie for keeping the secrets. She was angry and Danny for dying. She was mad at herself for wishing Callie dead but most of all she was devastated at throwing Callie out.

* * *

Callie aimlessly wandered the streets of Seattle for an hour before she realised that she was freezing cold and in pain with her leg. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She knew that going back to Arizona tonight was out of the question. She didn't have that many good friends in Seattle. She had become buddies with Mark Sloan, much to Arizona's annoyance. They had hung out a few times whilst Callie was waiting for Arizona to finish work and had struck up a pretty close friendship. She had also become fairly friendly with Christina Yang and Addison Montgomery but in truth she felt like she needed to be alone.

She limped for 20 minutes and sighed with relief as she saw the Archfield hotel. She went inside and booked a room.

"Okay Miss, I'll just need your credit card details" The concierge smiled as she looked at her computer screen

"Shit!" Callie muttered realising Arizona had thrown her out with nothing but the clothes on her back "Can I just quickly use your phone? I'll have to get payment made over the phone"

The concierge looked sceptical but smiled politely anyway. Callie quickly dialled a number and waited for connection.

"Aria, I need a favour"

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Aria asked concerned at the distress in her sister's voice

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need for you to make a payment for me, I don't have my credit card"

"Okay of course. Callie what's going on?"

"I'll call you later to explain but I'm fine. I just need for you to do this. Please" Callie said before handing the phone back to the concierge who took Aria's details.

Once everything was completed Callie was handed her room key.

"Can you arrange for a bottle of Jack Daniel's to be sent to my room please?" Callie said before turning towards the elevators.

As Callie closed the door to the room she suddenly realised the enormity of what had happened. She slowly banged the back of head towards the door. The pain was a welcome distraction to the emptiness she was feeling inside. After several bangs and an oncoming headache she sunk to the floor and sobbed.

"_Room Service"_

Callie stood up and opened the door.

"You ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels" The young bell boy smiled

"Thanks" Callie said taking the bottle "Sorry, I don't have any money. Add a tip to the bill. As much as you like" Callie closed the door and walked into the room and sat on the bed.

She opened the bottle and took a huge swig instantly feeling relief as the alcohol burned her insides.

It took less than 30 minutes for her to drink the entire contents and quickly phone down for a second bottle.

She sat on the floor of the room, her eyes were heavy with exhaustion but she needed to speak to Arizona. She reached up and pulled the phone down.

"Hello?" Arizona asked into the phone drowsily, having just been woken up.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" Callie asked softly

LINE GOES DEAD.

"Arizona!" Callie screamed into the beeping tone. She quickly pulled the phone's wire from the plug in the wall and threw it against the wall facing her.

_Smash!_

As the phone smashed, a sense of relief washed over Callie. She stood and threw the lamp that was sitting on the nightstand!

_Smash!_

"So much for fate! Was this supposed to have happened Danny?" Callie screamed to nobody as she threw the arm chair as far as she could

"Was this just a joke at my expense? Let me fall in love, finally let be happy for it all to be torn away at the last possible second?" Callie shouted as she destroyed the room. She looked at the destruction she had caused in the room and made her way to the bathroom

"Why the hell didn't you just let me die there? It would have been easier than torturing me like this?" Callie screamed as she looked into the bathroom mirror "I HATE YOU" Callie screamed before punching the mirror with her right hand "I should have died! I should have died" Callie screamed as tears finally escaped and she slumped onto the bathroom floor cradling her bleeding hand.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" She whispered


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, latest chapter, it does get a little dark. So I would maybe recommend 14+ to read…. Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter. I wasn't sure how it would be received because Arizona was so harsh! Anyway, hope you enjoy this and I look forward to reading your comments…

* * *

Arizona woke up the next morning feeling dreadful. She had barely slept and knew that feeling this way wasn't doing her or the baby any good. Everything had been so perfect and now she felt as if she was in a black hole unable to see any light.

In an ideal world she would be able to forgive Callie, but she felt betrayed by the younger brunette. Arizona laid in her bed and looked over to the empty space to the right of her, she sighed as she thought of the many restless nights Callie had spent calling out for Danny and apologising to him. Arizona had always assumed that Callie was suffering from PTSD and never realised how deep Callie's demons went.

Meanwhile, Callie was waking up on the bathroom floor. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them again hoping to stop the jackhammer that was currently pounding her brain. She groaned as felt an all too familiar throbbing in her right leg along with a burning pain through her right hand. She slowly sat up and groaned at the state she was in. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and managed to get on her two feet. As she walked into the room she winced at the devastation she had caused the night before. The lamps, TV, chairs, mattress & covers, JD bottles, glasses had been thrown everywhere. She would have usually felt embarrassed at causing such a mess but this morning she felt numb. She slowly and painfully made her way across the room where she picked the phone up and plugged it back into the wall.

She sat on the bed with the phone and receiver in her hand. She dialled the number and took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"It's me" Callie whispered, her voice hoarse and dry from using it for the first time that morning.

"What do you want?"

"Arizona" Callie sighed, upset at her tone that was still being used "Please can I see you?"

Arizona remained silent for a few seconds, the hurt and upset in Callie's voice was evident and Arizona could only imagine the night Callie had been through, but she wasn't prepared to stand down so easily.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Arizona replied

"Please" Callie begged with tears pooling her brown eyes "I need to see you, I need to know that you're okay, that the baby is okay. I'm begging you Arizona, please… I can't… I don't know what to do. I can't breathe without you Arizona. Please, don't leave me like this" Callie said with her voice barely above a whisper but laced with every emotion she was feeling.

"Where did you stay last night?" Arizona asked

"I'm at the Archfield hotel. Aria paid for me over the phone. I haven't got anything here"

"I'll be there within the hour"

"Arizona, I can come to you. You don't have to come out"

LINE GOES DEAD.

Callie sighed but she was relieved that she was going to get to see her. She looked around the room and realised the quick clean up job she needed to do.

She managed to repair the room the best she could and quickly jumped in the shower. She had no fresh clothes or make-up so had to face Arizona feeling like a mess.

When she heard the knock at the door, Callie felt her heart jump into her throat. She quickly got up and limped to the door.

"Hey" She shyly offered as she opened the door to reveal Arizona standing the other side.

Arizona was holding a black duffel bag and held a firm gaze without acknowledging Callie.

"Are you coming in?" Callie asked after an uncomfortable silence

Arizona walked past Callie and into the room.

"I bought you your stuff. It's not everything, but when you get settled you can email me your address and I'll forward the rest on" Arizona deadpanned

Callie was stunned

"So that's it? It's over?" Callie choked out softly

"I can't forgive you Callie"

"I love you"

"That isn't enough"

"Then what do I have to do? Tell me what to do Arizona and I'll do it! I'll do anything! Please don't walk away from me, please don't take this baby away from me" Callie pleaded as the tears escaped again and cascaded down her cheeks

"I'm so sorry. The kiss with Danny was nothing, it meant nothing. God, it was before I even met you! And leaving him alone was a mistake. Don't you think I don't know that? It eats away at me constantly! Please don't destroy me anymore Arizona. I can't deal with losing you and the baby. I won't ever be able to get past this if you walk away from me"

Arizona was at a loss for words. She knew that Callie would be an emotional wreck but she wasn't quite prepared for how defeated the younger surgeon was.

"I think it's best if we stay apart for a while. You need to get yourself together and I need to concentrate on the baby" Arizona said nodding her head.

Callie ran her hand through her hair, she suddenly realised that no matter what she said, Arizona was through with her. She rubbed her hand over her eyes and bit her bottom lip before nodding her agreement at Arizona.

Arizona just nodded back before walking past the heartbroken brunette. As she passed, Callie grabbed her arm and pulled her into one final kiss. Arizona was reluctant at first but as she felt Callie's full tender lips softly graze hers she melted. She gently kissed her back and let her tears fall and mesh with Callie's as they hit their cheeks and mingled together. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and Callie sniffed.

"For what it's worth, I'll never forgive myself for Danny's death. Maybe this is my punishment, maybe having you and losing you is what I deserve. If you believe one thing ever in life it has to be that I loved you with all my heart Arizona and I always will" Callie whispered before pulling away and turning around.

Arizona breathed in deeply before turning to leave.

* * *

Two days passed and Arizona and Callie stayed away from one another. Callie had stayed in the hotel, not sure exactly what her next move should Arizona had left her in her room, she ventured outside to the drug store where she bought various over the counter medications. She then found the liquor store where she bought 2 bottles of Jack Daniels and 2 bottles of Vodka. She took the potentially lethal combination back to her room and laid it all out on her bed. She sobbed as she realised what she was facing. She opened the Jack Daniels and began drinking straight from the bottle trying to build up her courage. However, as she tried to take the first pill she broke down in a flurry of tears as she realised that she couldn't do it.

She had gone into work the next day but her work had been sloppy, her patience was thin and her head wasn't in the game. She had been told by various attendings that she needed to pull herself together.

Arizona had also stayed at home and put the finishing touches to the nursery. In circumstances like these she would have thrown herself into work, but she had been forced to take maternity leave three days before her argument with Callie. However, sitting around the apartment which were filled with memories of Callie was killing her. She replayed the argument over and over in her head until it drove her mad. She decided that she would head into the hospital and find some paperwork or research. Anything to keep her mind occupied.

"Hey Arizona. What are you doing here?" Teddy asked as she saw her friend waddle in

"Bored, thought I would catch up on some work" Arizona smiled

"Arizona, is everything okay? Callie looks terrible and smells like a whisky pit" Teddy asked lowering her voice

"We broke up" Arizona said matter of factly

"Oh!" Teddy said shocked "but the baby is due"

"It's a long story but we can't be together" Arizona said before excusing herself and making her way to the general surgery area.

* * *

As she stood at the nurses' station she saw Callie leave a patients room and slowly limp towards her. As she caught the pain and sadness etched into her face, she felt her heart break. Callie hadn't seen Arizona as she made her way to file the chart, but as soon as she did she froze.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Callie asked softly unable to make eye contact

"Yeah it's fine. I just needed some work" Arizona replied politely

Callie just half nodded before turning to walk away.

"You're limping" Arizona called out with concern taking over her feelings "Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks for asking" Callie said sadly as she turned back towards Arizona

"Dr Benson told you to use your crutches if the pain is bad. You shouldn't be putting weight on it"

Callie just looked down at the floor unable to speak. Arizona felt herself crumble at the broken and defeated look Callie was carrying.

"Calliope, you need to take care of yourself" Arizona said walking closer to her and looking at her right had that had a bandage over it from her incident with the mirror.

"Why? I'm an asshole remember? You wished me dead. Why do you even care?" Callie whispered still unable to drag her gaze from the floor

"I don't like to see you in pain" Arizona said softly

"Arizona, I'd live with this pain in my leg for the rest of my life if I could just get rid of the agony of my broken heart."

"In time you'll feel better"

Callie laughed softly before sniffing

"My whole world has come crumbling down around me in one swift movement. I have no control over anything. Three days ago I had a beautiful fiancé, a baby on the way, a lovely home. I was the happiest person on the planet, but also the biggest idiot to believe that I was capable of keeping it"

Arizona didn't know what to say. She hadn't come to the hospital to speak to Callie; she came to take her mind off of the young brunette.

"I really am sorry Arizona. I'm sorry that I led you to believe that I was a good person. I should have been honest about lots of things up front but the biggest thing I should have told you was that I break whatever I touch…. And I'm so sorry if I have broken you. You deserve to be the happiest woman in the world. I hope that you get the happily ever after that you deserve."

Arizona was shocked at Callie's heartfelt selfless confessions.

"Calliope, I don't think that you ever meant to hurt me" Arizona whispered wanting nothing more than to throw herself into her arms and kiss her until she believed that she wasn't at fault.

Callie just nodded before turning and limping away.

"Hey, Arizona" she said as she turned again after a few feet "When the baby is older and hears Silent Night and recognises it, will you tell him that I used to sing it to him before he was born"

"You can tell him yourself" Arizona said kindly

Callie just lightly smiled before leaving again. Arizona had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that Calliope Torres was about to do something stupid.

* * *

As Callie limped away she realised that she had no destination in mind, she just needed to get away from Arizona. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was spinning. She opened a door and quickly closed it behind her and leaned against it, breathing deeply to gather some composure.

"_Get a grip Callie" _she muttered to herself

After a few seconds, she realised that she was in the stairwell. Without even realising she climbed the stairs until she was at the roof. As soon as the cold air hit her face she relished the feeling, it brought her back to life almost. She slowly limped to the edge of the wall and sat down. She slowly looked behind her and looked down.

A violent shiver rocked through her as she looked at the enormous drop between her and the ground. She gulped deeply and slowly turned her body so her legs were hanging over the edge of the building.

"_Oh God"_ She whispered as she realised how easy it would be to jump. She wondered why this wasn't made more secure _"How many sane people have suicidal thoughts you moron" _she muttered to herself.

She looked down at the ground and saw the small figures of local people going about their business. She wished that she could still be amongst those people, capable of getting through the day without the sheer agony of heartache crippling her every second of the day.

"I don't need to call Psych do I?"

Callie turned to see Mark standing by the door with both of his hands in his lab coat. He slowly started walking towards her and sat next to her but faced the other way, with his feet firmly on the floor.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked kindly

"I'm a mess" Callie whispered

"I can see that"

"Arizona broke up with me. I did something unforgivable and now she doesn't want anything to do with me. She doesn't want me part of the baby's life. I have no reason to live Mark, but I'm too much of a coward to kill myself" Callie softly confessed.

Mark could hear the distress and devastation in his friend's voice but could see that she wasn't allowing any tears to escape.

"Robbins loves you. She's head over heels in love with you and whatever you did I'm sure that you didn't do it on purpose and she'll forgive you"

"I can't forgive me, so why should she?"

"I've just seen her down in the cafeteria, do you want me to go and get her? If she knows how upset you are…"

"This isn't a cry for help Mark. I'm not sitting here waiting for somebody to find me so that I can have Arizona's pity!" Callie said angrily

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know! I just know that I can't carry on like this! What am I supposed to do when the baby is born? Ignore him? Watch Arizona fall in love and let some other woman bring up my son?"

Mark was at a loss. As a doctor he had been through training to prepare for situations like these but when he sat and watched his friend crumble in front of his eyes he had no idea how to help.

"I know this seems like there is no way out right now, but in time I promise that you will feel better. Even if you and Robbins don't get back together, you'll move on, fall in love, have a family"

"How did my life fall apart Mark? Was this supposed to happen? Is my fate to end it all here?" Callie asked

"Torres if you keep speaking like this, then I'm going to drag you from this ledge and have you committed" Mark said seriously with a stern warning in his voice.

"I joined the army because I thought my life was a mess in New York. I thought that I could run away from my problems and start again and all I did was make them a thousand times worse. I tortured myself Mark, I destroyed my life. And now here I am; what if I start again? How many more lives am I going to demolish? I'm a doctor for Christ sake! I'm supposed to save lives, I'm supposed to heal people and all I do is create devastation" Callie spoke with anger rising in her voice

"Have you ever looked back and wondered if you had changed one thing, one moment in time then it would have changed the whole outcome of everything that happened afterwards" Callie asked deeply

"What would you change?" Mark asked

Callie just laughed bitterly "I wouldn't know where to start"

* * *

Three days passed and Arizona had found out that Callie had resigned from the hospital. She had desperately tried to get hold of her but had no luck. She even called Marie and Carlos in Miami but they hadn't even been informed that Callie & Arizona had separated.

Arizona was deeply concerned about the younger doctor; she had a history of making rash, thoughtless, dangerous decisions.

As Arizona paced the apartment thinking of places that Callie could be, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Oh God! Not now" She growled as she grabbed her stomach

She made her way to the bathroom where she discovered that her waters had broken.

"Calliope, where are you?" Arizona said softly as she began digesting that she was in labour.

Arizona cleaned herself up before making her way to the hospital. She was incredibly calm as she sat in the back of the taxi. When she pulled up at the front of the hospital, she was greeted by Sloan and Bailey.

"Everything okay Blondie?" Mark called out

"Just peachy! I'm in labour!" Arizona said gritting her teeth as another contraction took hold.

Bailey and Mark both sprang into action and guided her into a wheelchair

"Okay, Arizona I'm going to get you upstairs into the delivery room. Is there anybody you would like Mark to call?"

"My parents, they wanted to be here. Their number is with HR" Arizona growled through gritted teeth

"And what about Dr Torres? Do you want her informed?" Bailey asked

"I have no idea where she is!" Arizona said through breaths.

Bailey just nodded at the plastic surgeon before wheeling Arizona into the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me very happy indeed! I hope that you all like this chapter. Thanks so much for reading & reviewing. J x

* * *

Arizona was in a gown and laying on a bed trying to breathe through the pain. This wasn't how she had anticipated the birth of her first child. Callie had been such a help throughout the pregnancy that Arizona hadn't needed to worry about anything. She had always thought that Callie would be there with her, holding her hand and soothing her fears and pain away.

"Arizona, we're almost at 10 centimetres, we're going to be doing this soon" Addison said calmly as she examined the PEDS surgeon

"No, not yet. I can't do this alone" Arizona cried

"Arizona, you're not alone. I'm here with you. We're going to do this together, but I need you to stay calm" Addison smiled

"Where the hell is she?" Arizona grumbled through gritted teeth.

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

"Okay Arizona, you are doing really great" Addison said as she worked between Arizona's legs.

"Oh God! This hurts so bad. I need the drugs!" Arizona screamed

"Arizona, it's too late for that. Just breathe" Addison tried to encourage her colleague who was becoming more distressed.

Before Addison could comment any further the door flung open and an out of breath Callie came bounding in.

"Arizona! I'm here… can I come in?" Callie said as she burst through the door trying to catch her breath

"Get out Callie…." Addison said firmly aware of the current situation between the two ex-lovers and not wanting to cause her patient any further upset.

"Arizona… please" Callie said with her voice breaking

"Arghhhhh" Arizona screamed again and without thinking Callie limped over to Arizona and held her hand.

"Squeeze my hand, it doesn't matter how hard, just squeeze" Callie said as Arizona grabbed on for dear life "Argh" Callie whimpered after a few seconds

Everybody in the room look on in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Arizona said annoyed

"It's fine really" Callie faked smiled, grimacing internally at the pain shooting through her cutting hand

"Okay Arizona, I need you to stop pushing now" Addison said

"I… can't… I need to push" Arizona said drenched in sweat and panting through the pain

"Just remember what we learnt in Lamaze class. You just need to breath through it darling, he's going to be here soon. You're going to be a mother Arizona. You're going to be the best mother ever and oh God, is he going to love you" Callie said looking deeply into her eyes with a small smile.

Incredibly Arizona forgot about her pain as she looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much.

"I'm so proud of you Arizona and so happy for you. This is the moment you have been waiting for. You're going to meet the most precious little boy" Callie said sweetly

Arizona was momentarily stunned, this was their moment. The moment they had both been working towards and now here they were and it wasn't how Arizona had imagined it. She wanted Callie involved, she wanted Callie to know that this baby was every bit as much hers. However, before she could speak, another wave of pain hit her.

"Arghhhh"

"Arizona, he's almost out" Addison said as she worked

"This it Arizona. He's almost here" Callie smiled widely

As soon as the baby was out and his cries were heard throughout the room, Callie felt her world stop. Hearing him cry for the first time sent shivers down her spine.

"You did it baby" Callie told Arizona as she leaned in close to her

Arizona looked up and saw the pure joy and pride in Callie's eyes. She closed the gap between them and softly kissed Callie.

"Here you go mommy" Addison said as she handed Arizona the baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket

"Oh my God!" Callie said, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she saw him for the first time.

"Hey little man" Arizona said beaming down at him.

"Arizona, he is the spitting image of you. He's beautiful" Callie said as tears streamed down her face.

As they both looked on adoringly at the new baby, a nurse took several photos of the moment.

"Here, hold him" Arizona said as she offered the bundle of joy to Callie.

Callie just shook her head

"I can't" She whispered softly

Callie knew that she already loved this little baby far too much already and if she held him then she would never be able to let go.

Arizona was upset that Callie wouldn't hold the baby.

"Please"

"Arizona, don't. Don't ruin this moment. Please" Callie said sadly

"Do you have a name yet?" Addison asked looking up from in between Arizona's legs as she tried to break the tension.

"Not yet. We couldn't decide on anything" Arizona softly smiled

"How did you know that I was in labour?" Arizona asked after a few minutes of silence

"Mark called me" Callie replied dragging her eyes away from the baby

Arizona just sighed, she knew that Callie and Mark had struck up a friendship during her time at Seattle Grace. They had similar goofy sense of humours.

"Well I'm glad he called" Arizona smiled softly

* * *

A few hours later and Callie was standing outside of the nursery looking at the 'Baby Robbins" through the glass window. After Arizona was cleaned up and settled in her room, her parents came in so Callie left them alone for family time. She had just gone back into check on Arizona but she was sleeping soundly so she made her way to the nursery.

She quietly opened the door and scooped the baby in her arms before settling in the rocking chair next to the crib.

"Hey, you've had a pretty big day little man" Callie whispered softly to him "It's incredible that I already love you so much and you've only been here for 4hours, 15 minutes and 42 seconds"

Callie stared at his sleeping form adoringly

"I don't know what's going to happen with your mom and me, and I don't know if I'll even get to see you grow up but I just wanted to tell you that I will always love you. If you ever need anything then I'll always be here for you mija. In my heart you'll always be my first born…no matter what happens. It's going to be so hard not to be with you everyday and see you grow. I had so many plans for our life together; I wanted to do so many things with you." Callie said as she felt hot tears burning the corners of her eyes.

"You're going to be incredibly loved and you have the best mom in the whole wide world! She's going to love you so much darling, but you have to be good for her and give her kisses everyday… and if she brings any other women into the house always be mean to them" Callie smiled lightly "She's going to teach you how to ride your first bike, take you to your first day at Kindergarten, tell you how to get the hot chicks, buy you your first car, see you graduate and become an amazing man. Honour runs in your family and you're going to do amazing things Baby Robbins….and I just hope that somehow I'll get to see it all"

"You're his mama. Of course you'll see it all"

Callie's head snapped up to see Arizona standing in the dimly lit doorway in her dressing gown.

"Arizona, how long have you been standing there?" Callie asked as Arizona began walking towards the rocking chair

"Oh I don't know… about 7 minutes and 38 seconds" Arizona smiled, letting Callie know she had heard the entire conversation.

"Here, sit down. You must be exhausted" Callie said about to stand up

"Stay there. I'm fine" Arizona insisted as she sat on the arm of the chair

"You should be so proud Arizona, he is adorable" Callie beamed

"We should be so proud Calliope. We did this together" Arizona told her as she put her arm around her "I'm so sorry that I was so awful to you… the things I said were despicable and I'm ashamed of myself quite frankly" Arizona continued

"You don't have to apologise Arizona. I should have stayed with Danny" Callie said, her voice barely above a whisper

"No Calliope, you weren't meant to die that day. What would I do now if you weren't here? This little man wouldn't have both of his mommies to grow up with. Danny always believed in fate and he knew that somehow we were meant to be together… I fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you Calliope Torres and I can't live without you" Arizona said looking deeply into Callie's watery eyes.

"I want you in my life; I want you in _our _son's life. I want you to be their on the first day of kindergarten, see him ride his first bike, graduate college. He won't have to be mean to other women because there is only one woman that I want and I'm looking at her" Arizona said as tears rolled down her face

"I love you so much Arizona" Callie said as their lips met.

When they pulled apart, Arizona rested her forehead against Callie's.

"So, are you in?" Arizona whispered

"I can't" Callie whispered softly, unable to comprehend that the words even just came out of her mouth

Arizona pulled back with confusion etched into her face.

"I'm leaving Arizona. I can't stay here. I have a flight first thing tomorrow morning"

"Calliope, I'm saying that this is our second chance. Starting again with our son. You just sat and told him how much you already loved him and how you wanted to see him grow up. Here I am giving you that chance and you're throwing it away!" Arizona said with her voiced raised slightly

"Ladies, I'm sorry but you need to take this outside" A nurse said coming over to them.

Callie carefully stood and placed the baby back in his crib. She lightly wrapped the small light blue blanket around him and kissed his head.

"_I love you" _she whispered before following Arizona to the door

"You love him. Just not enough to stay and raise him!" Arizona spat in the hallway as soon as the nursery door was closed.

"Look at me Arizona, I'm not fit to be a parent! If I stay I'll mess it all up. And yeah, I'm being selfish and running away but I can't stand anymore heartbreak. Do you know how much it's killing me not to have you in my life? Do you know how the pain in my chest is making me physically sick? How the thoughts in my head had Mark commit me to Psych? I don't want to be this person Arizona" Callie cried

"Why did Mark commit you to Psych?" Arizona asked shocked

"I wanted to kill myself. I… I tried in my hotel room but couldn't go through with it and then he found me sitting on the ledge of the hospital roof… I wasn't going to. I can't even do that right" Callie scoffed

"Calliope" Arizona whispered

"Don't pity me please"

"Danny's death wasn't your fault. When are you going to realise that?" Arizona said looking into her broken, tired eyes

"I shouldn't have left him" Callie whispered as tears threatened to escape again.

"Yes Callie you should have. What would anybody have gained by you staying in that building and dying by his side?"

"I wouldn't be tortured like this"

"The only person torturing you is _you! _Nobody blames you Callie. Danny was a soldier, he couldn't wait to sign up, he couldn't wait to go and play the hero. He knew he would die there, whether he was 18, 28 or 68. Danny wanted to fight for his country and he died doing what he loved" Arizona said proudly

Callie leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes before sliding down and sinking to the floor. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to say to Arizona.

"I'm so tired" She whispered as she rubbed her hands over her face to the back of her hair

"You need to sleep. You need some peace" Arizona said standing over her unable to sit next to her due to her stitches.

Callie just nodded more to herself than anything. Arizona stayed standing over her unsure of what Callie was thinking.

"Do you want me to get the nurses to get you a room? We could have a cot set up in my room" Arizona offered trying to rouse some response

Callie didn't respond she just stayed on the floor. She didn't know what she wanted, Arizona was offering her a second chance and she wanted it more than anything else in the world but she was petrified of the outcome. How were they supposed to go back after everything that had been said?

"Callie?"

"Huh?" Callie said breaking from her trance and looking up at the blond

"Come on, let me get you a room" Arizona said holding her hand out

"No, I'm not staying here. I need to leave, I need fresh air" Callie muttered as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Calliope, please don't leave. I don't trust you right now. I need to know that you're safe" Arizona said fiercely

"I'm going home to Miami in the morning"

"Why?"

"I don't belong here Arizona. I never belonged here. We got too caught up with the fairytale to see that it could never work"

"I love you!" Arizona exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks

"And I love you. I'll always love you. I just wished that I could be the person that you deserve" Callie sighed "Look after that little boy in there Arizona, he deserves the best" Callie smiled before kissing Arizona softly on the lips and then on the forehead.

"Calliope don't leave me!" Arizona cried as Callie turned and left.

* * *

"She left!" Arizona sobbed as she walked back into her hospital room and saw her parents "She really left" Arizona wailed as her mother came and embraced her.

As Kathy comforted her daughter, Colonel Robbins quietly slipped out of the room. He quickly walked down the halls of the hospital and out through the front entrance. He looked both ways down the street and saw a lonely figure taking a slow, defeated walk in the darkened night.

"Torres!" He bellowed

As soon as Callie heard her name, she stopped. She was too tired to deal with this now.

"Torres!" The colonel ordered again as he got closer to her.

Callie turned to face the angry father of the woman she loved.

"Mr Robbins…" Callie sighed

"Don't!" He ordered as he held his hand up to silence her

"What the hell do you think you're doing Torres? My daughter is an emotional, distraught wreck on what should be the happiest day of her life"

"I'm sorry Sir, but Arizona and the baby are better off without me"

"Don't you think that should be her decision?"

Callie just remained silent. How could she justify her actions to Mr Robbins when she couldn't justify them to herself?

"We know what happened Callie, we know that you didn't stay with Danny" The colonel began

"I'm so sorry" Callie whispered

"Don't be sorry Torres! You did what you had to do! Do you think that you're the first person to leave a man behind? It happens, it's war Torres and we're all there trying to survive! And I know it hurts, believe me, I know…. I was 19 when I left my first comrade behind and it ate at me for years. But life goes on otherwise you might as well have stayed and died at the hands of the enemy! It let's them win Callie. Do you think Danny would want to see you like this?"

Callie just looked at the ground

"You have a second chance; you're with Danny's sister and nephew. He would want you with them, protecting them and loving them in his absence but instead you're letting what happened destroy all of you"

"I'm just so confused. I love Arizona, I love her so much, but I'm scared" Callie admitted. The tears streamed down her cheeks but she barely even felt them. She had been so used to crying, it wasn't even affecting her now. Silent tears would escape and she wouldn't even realise until they hit her hands.

"Nobody blames you Callie. Arizona told us how she reacted and it was disgraceful but Kathy and I never held any malice towards you. You're part of the family Callie…. Don't let us down" The colonel said putting his hand on her right shoulder before turning to leave.

Callie just stood.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Arizona asked as Daniel Robbins came back into his daughter's room.

"I just went to use the bathroom"

"You didn't hurt her did you Daddy? Please tell me that you didn't hurt her" Arizona asked afraid of the answer

"No sugar, I didn't hurt her" Daniel smiled as he came and sat on the edge of the bed and enveloped his daughter into a hug

"Is she coming back?" Arizona softly whispered

"I don't know…. I don't know" Daniel whispered

* * *

Callie stood in the middle of Seattle's Tacoma International Airport and let the hundreds of people rush past her. She had no idea how she ended up here. She had wandered aimlessly for hours after speaking to the Colonel and then found herself back at her hotel room where she collected her bag and got in a cab for the airport. She had done everything like a robot, there was no feeling or emotion in any of her actions.

She walked over to the chairs with her boarding pass in hand and sat down. She reached into the bag and pulled out her blackberry before scrolling into the phonebook for the all too familiar number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hey, where are you?" The voice answered

"I'm at the airport" Callie said with her voice at one level and showing no feeling

"Okay good, I'll meet you at the other end and take you back to my place. You can get settled and then face Mom and Dad when you're ready" Aria told her sister

"I can't get on the plane"

"Calliope! We've discussed this! You need to come home" Aria said determinedly

"I can't leave my family Aria"

"Your family is here. Callie staying there is going to kill you! You need help and you need to be away from there"

"I need Arizona… I need my son" Callie said with a little more fire in her voice

"Cal for Christ Sakes! This is for your own good, we've discussed this. Being there isn't doing you any good"

"I'm sorry Aria, I'm not getting on the plane. Staying like this is killing me. Being in Miami and away from them, constantly wondering what they're doing or what he looks like is going to send me insane"

"Haven't you already been committed once?" Aria snapped

"For once in my life Aria I'm going to fight! I'm going to get my future wife and my son back!" Callie said before hanging up finally thinking straight and clearly.

She quickly ran back through the airport and made her way to the taxi stand.

"Seattle Grace Hospital. As fast as you can please" Callie said breathlessly

* * *

When Callie pulled up at the hospital she ran as fast as she could through the halls.

"Hey no running in maternity" A nurse screamed out at her as she ran past her knocking supplies out of her hands.

Callie reached the room and burst through the door

"I'm not too late am I?" Callie asked trying to catch her breath

"Calliope!" Arizona said shocked as she looked up from the bed "Too late for what?"

"To tell you that I can't live without you and that I can't live without our son! To tell you that I'll never let you down again and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to realise what an idiot I've been! To tell you that I'd lay down and protect you with my life. I love you Arizona, it's as simple as that. Callie smiled as she stood next to Arizona's bed

Arizona looked up at the younger surgeon who was finally standing up for what she wanted and willing to fight for it.

"No more guilt, no more tormented state of mind?" Arizona asked

"None"

"Just you, me and our son?" Arizona questioned further

"For the rest of my life" Callie smiled

"What took you so long?" Arizona smiled

"What can I say? I'm a little slow" Callie said breaking into a huge grin before kneeling on the bed and bringing Arizona into the most passionate kiss she could muster.

"I love you" Arizona smiled through kisses as Callie climbed over and straddled her before pressing the button on the side of the bed and lowering the back of the bed causing Arizona to scream in laughter.

"I've missed that" Callie smiled as Arizona's laughter echoed around the room.

"Sweetheart, as much as I want to be with you. I'm pretty sore and not up to much" Arizona said apologetically

"This is working just fine for me" Callie said as she kissed her deeply again

The door to the room opened and quickly closed again

"What are you doing?" Kathy asked her husband who closed the door and stood over it protectively

"We can't go in there"

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked bewildered

"Honey, trust me when I tell you that we need to go to the cafeteria" Daniel smiled as he pulled his wife away

* * *

Two hours later and Callie and Arizona were snuggled on Arizona's hospital bed.

"Calliope" Arizona said breaking the silence "Can I ask what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where have you been? You said that Mark had you committed to Psych…."

"It was for the best. I wasn't in the best state of mind. I was on a 48 hour hold, they just let me sleep and gave me some anxiety meds"

"I'm sorry about everything Callie. I wished that I had handled it better"

"No more 'I'm sorry'" Callie said firmly "We've had enough of that to last us a lifetime. What has happened has happened. This is a fresh start" Callie said standing from the bed and walking over to the crib where she picked her son up.

Callie came back to the bed and sat next to Arizona.

"Can I just say sorry one last time for something?" Arizona questioned nervously

"Arizona!" Callie exhaled

"I just want to say that I am so sorry for crushing your leg in the door. It was pure evil and I regretted it as soon as I did it. So I really am sorry"

"Actually yeah you should be sorry for that! It hurt like hell" Callie smiled as Arizona kissed her

"So do we have a name for this little guy yet?" Callie questioned as she stared lovingly at her son.

"I don't know. It's so difficult, he's going to be stuck with it for the rest of his life" Arizona whined

"It just needs to be simple"

"How about James? It's the only name that we both liked" Arizona said

"James Daniel Robbins" Callie said out loud "I love it" She smiled broadly

"No, his name is James Daniel Robbins-Torres" Arizona said firmly

"Arizona… you don't have to…"

"You're his mother Calliope. He's a Torres! He already has your fiery temper when he's hungry" Arizona smiled

"Thank you" Callie said softly as she leaned in and kissed the love of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe that they are actually just allowing us to take him home!" Arizona exclaimed panicked as she packed her bags in her hospital room.

"Baby, it's okay. We can take care of a little baby between us" Callie smiled as she cooed over her son who was in his crib

"Have you ever been left responsible for a brand new baby before? Because I haven't!" Arizona said in a high pitched voice as her nervousness became clear

"Arizona, you're a paediatric surgeon! You're left with tiny babies all the time"

"Yes, but those aren't my children! I get to give them back! I just operate and pass them back"

Callie stood up and made her way across to her girlfriend who was pacing the floor.

"Arizona, look at me" Callie smiled as she embraced her "We're going to be fine. I promise that whatever he throws at us we'll face together. We outnumber him so as long as we stick together then I'm sure we'll kick ass"

"No swearing in front of the baby! That's a dollar in the swear jar" Arizona told her sternly

Callie just laughed and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"How much do I have to put in the jar if I do this?" Callie questioned as she kissed her way down Arizona's neck

Arizona relaxed into Callie's gentle, loving touch that left her tingling and trembling for more.

"Calliope, that feels so…"

Before Arizona could finish her sentence the door swung open.

"Oh God!" The woman at the door exclaimed

Callie and Arizona sprang apart and Callie's eyes widened in shock

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Callie asked shocked

"We spoke to Aria…" Carlos said

Callie looked to the floor knowing that her sister would have informed her parents of her fragile state of mind.

"Dad, I'm fine"

"We spoke to Aria and she informed us that you had become a mother Calliope. We knew that if we were to wait for you to call us with an invite then we wouldn't meet out grandson until his 18th birthday"

Callie and Arizona both smiled at Carlos' natural use of the word grandson.

"I was going to call" Callie weakly smiled

"Sure you were" Maria smiled back as she made her way to her daughter and embraced her "You look terrible Mija… you've lost too much weight" Maria whispered into her ear

"Mom, Dad, this is Arizona Robbins…. My fiancée" Callie proudly introduced, ignoring her mothers concern

Maria moved from her daughter and embraced Arizona as Callie made her way to the crib where she picked up her sleeping son.

"And this is our son James Daniel Robbins-Torres" Callie said as she handed the baby to Maria

Maria felt tears running down her cheeks as she held the baby in her arms.

"He's beautiful" Carlos complimented as he stood over his wife "The two of you should be very proud"

Callie and Arizona just looked on lovingly at the moment that was had.

"We have two sets of grandparents here; can't we live the kid with them and go to a hotel tonight?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear causing her to smirk

"Arizona, we can handle our son. Trust me" Callie said strongly

"Oh I'm not worried about that, I just wanted to show you how much I've missed you…." Arizona flirted into Callie's ear causing Callie to blush

"Everything okay?" Maria asked the whispering two as she looked up from her grandson

"Yep, yeah, yes… everything is good" Callie finally managed to get out "Shall we go home?"

Arizona smiled at her stuttering girlfriend "Yes, let's go home"

* * *

Later that day once they were at home Arizona walked into her kitchen to find Maria cooking at her stove.

"Mrs Torres, you don't need to cook" Arizona began

"I've told you to call me Maria" The older Torres smiled "And I'm making my famous chilli, it's hardly cooking"

"Well thank you" Arizona smiled as she put a bottle of pumped breast milk into the refrigerator.

"Where's Calliope?" Maria asked

"Oh she's taking a nap with the baby"

"She does know that you're the one that gave birth and should be taking it easy right?" Maria questioned "Because that girl will have you running around after her!"

Arizona giggled and smiled at her natural chemistry with Callie's mother

"She exhausted. She hasn't slept too much recently" Arizona commented looking around the kitchen for something to distract her.

"She doesn't look well" Maria told Arizona trying to make eye contact with the blond surgeon "Aria told us that Calliope was struggling with some things and that she was in a bad place"

"She was, but there isn't anything to worry about. I promise Mrs… Maria" Arizona corrected herself

"I'm trusting you with her Arizona. My daughter has been through a lot and she makes stupid mistakes a lot of the time. And I'm sure that in your life together she'll do a lot to piss you off!"

Arizona was shocked at the words coming from Maria's mouth

"But, I'm asking you not to give up on her. She loves you. She worships you and she'll give everything to you. I'm just asking that you stand by her through all her craziness and wacky ideas and big, big mouth! You'll need to kick her arse every so often but I'm just asking you to always forgive her" Maria said taking Arizona's hand in hers.

"Always" Arizona whispered

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER:**

"Mama! Mama, Uncle Mark said that he was going to feed me to the donkeys" Jamie said quickly running into Callie's arms

"Oh yeah, well you can tell Uncle Mark that if he does then I'll just have to take Dylan to replace you. And I don't think that Aunt Lexie would be too happy about us taking her son" Callie teased

"What about me?" Jamie asked wide eyed and shocked

"I'm sure you'll be fine living in the donkey's belly" Callie smiled

"You're horrible" Jamie said sulkily causing Callie to laugh out loud

"Okay I promise that I won't let stupid Uncle Mark feed you to anybody okay. Now go and have a good time with your friends, this is your birthday party after all" Callie told her son as he kissed her on the cheek and ran away

"Uncle Mark, my mama said that she's going to kick your ass" Jamie said as he ran by the tall man

"Calliope!" Arizona admonished as she walked from the huge house into the garden "That's another dollar in the swear jar!"

"I never even said that!" Callie defended

Callie looked around the garden and smiled to herself. It was Jamie's 5th birthday and she had gone all out. She had hired zoo animals, clowns, magicians, inflatable toys, party games and Disney characters to make this day the best it could be. Over 120 people had turned up to their house to help them celebrate.

"This is amazing Calliope. I have no idea how you're going to outdo yourself next year" Arizona told her wife as she sat next to her

"I think that I may have to start planning it tomorrow" Callie giggled "I mean, Yang is getting her face painted like a tiger, that a once in a life time experience"

Callie could feel Arizona staring at her as they watched everybody enjoying themselves

"What?" Callie asked with a hint of a smile

"Nothing. Just you're _awesome_" Arizona grinned "Thank you for making the past 5 years and 9 months the best of my life. We've come a long way and created something magical and I love you so much" Arizona said seriously

"Okay, no need to go all mushy on me. You can just thank me later" Callie said suggestively causing Arizona to smack her in the arm

"Mommy I need to pee" Her two year old son said as he came toddling towards her.

Arizona looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled

"Hey, who's a clever boy" Arizona congratulated him as she scooped him into her arms.

"Jayden clever" He told her

"Modest just like his mama too" Arizona sighed as she ran her hands through his thick light brown hair

"You want me to take him?" Callie offered

"No it's okay, I got it" Arizona said as she stood with the boy and walked away

_

* * *

_Later that night when everybody had gone home and the house was clean and tidy Callie ventured into Jamie's room to kiss him goodnight.

"Hey boys, shouldn't you be asleep?" She questioned when she saw her two sons sitting in the bed together.

"It's my birthday mama. We get to stay up late" Jamie told her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Callie smiled and climbed into the bed with her two boys, one either side of her.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah, grandpa said that next year he's going to buy me a big motorbike" Jamie said excitedly as Callie rolled her eyes at her father's generous gifts

"Me too" Jayden said "I want one"

Callie just laughed.

"Okay well we'll see about that. How about now we have a bedtime story and you both go to sleep? You've had a long day" Callie told them as they snuggled deeper into her

"So what story do you want? Little Red Riding Hood? Three Little Pigs?"

"No we want the one about Uncle Danny" Jamie said

"Okay, well Uncle Danny was a soldier in the army and he used to fight all of the bad guys and keep everybody safe. Then one day Princess Callie was stuck in a castle and Uncle Danny came to rescue her. He helped her to escape from the nasty castle and introduced her to his sister who was also a princess, her name was Arizona. Arizona was beautiful; she had long blond hair and a super magic smile. As soon as Princess Callie saw Princess Arizona she fell in love"

Jamie giggled at his mother's story

"Did you kiss her?"

"Oh yeah" Callie laughed "Princess Arizona was the best kisser ever"

"Well I should hope so"

Callie and Jamie looked up to see Arizona standing in the doorway.

"It's story time Mommy" Jamie said sleepily

"I can see that" Arizona smiled as she climbed into the bed and lifted a sleeping Jayden into her lap.

"When did Prince Jamie come into the story?" Jamie asked urging the story to continue

"Well Princesses Arizona and Callie loved each other very much and they spent all of their time together. And then one day Princess Arizona got very fat"

"Hey" Arizona moaned

"And then we realised that God had sent us a little prince in Mommy's belly"

"And that was me?" Jamie mumbled almost asleep

"Yes, Prince James Daniel Robbins-Torres was born. He was so perfect and he made Princess Callie so happy"

"I think he's asleep" Arizona noted as a soft snore came from the blond boy "He only likes the part about him"

"He gets that from you"

"I'm offended" Arizona pouted before Callie kissed her softly

"How would you feel about getting fat again?" Callie asked gently

Arizona looked momentarily stunned.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Yes. I want to have another baby. I want a little girl, with blond hair and piercing blue eyes and a smile that melts my heart every time she asks for something" Callie told her wife

"You know that I can't guarantee you a baby girl right?"

"Of course I know that, but if we had another boy then that would be great too. We would almost have a soccer team"

"You really want another baby? We're pretty settled in our routine sweetheart, a baby will throw everything up in the air" Arizona pointed out reasonably.

"I'm just asking you to think about it" Callie told her "We don't have to decide anything right now, but I would like to think that there was another baby in our future…. Somewhere down the line"

"Then it's definitely something that we will give a lot of consideration to" Arizona nodded knowing that Callie had won her over all ready with her request.

"You wana take this to our room?" Callie grinned

"I thought you'd never ask" Arizona said as she gently moved the sleeping child from her arms and laid him in the bed next to his big brother

Before they left the room, they admired the two sleeping children.

"This is our family Calliope, we created this. Two happy, peaceful little boys. We made that" Arizona said as Callie wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"Yeah we did. I'm so happy that I met you Arizona" Callie said kissing her wife's cheek

"Come on, let's go to bed" Arizona said turning around out of her wife's arm and heading towards their bedroom.

Callie took one last look around Jamie's room and smiled at the picture on the wall of her and Danny in their army uniform.

"Thanks Danny" She whispered before turning the light off and going after her wife.

* * *

THE END!

AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I've had a blast with this story and am so happy with the response that it received. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you

Janice x


End file.
